What I've Been Looking For
by callietomyarizona
Summary: One year after the plane crash and the loss of Arizona's leg, Arizona goes to Joe's where she meets Callie. But Callie has a some secrets, will these help or hinder their relationship? Partial AU Calzona
1. The Start of Something New

**_Just a note before this story starts , I don't know what it is like to lose a limb and I don't know anyone who has. But, I had this idea for a story and I had to write it._**

 ** _I'm trying to write this as a general POV but I'm finding it quite hard for some reason so it might change to individual POV but it'll be clearly labelled if that happens_**

 ** _This isn't going to be a long story btw but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Start of Something New**

Arizona walks into Joe's bar, regretting giving into Teddy and accepting her invitation to go out drinking with colleagues. But Teddy had been asking her for months, ever since she'd been back at work and she had been worn down. This is the first time she has been into Joe's since the plane crash a year ago, which resulted in her losing her leg. Pausing at the door, she debates walking out and going home but just as she is going to turn around, Teddy grabs her arm, dragging her into the bar "Oh no you don't Arizona, you aren't ditching me"

"I don't think I can do this Teddy. I've had a stressful day and my leg is killing me so I just need to go home. So, I'll have one drink, alright? And then I'm going home."

"Two drinks and then I'll let you leave ok? But, in the future I am getting you to come out more because I miss spending time with my best friend."

"Deal" Arizona replies and the two shake hands in agreement.

The two of them sit at the bar and order a drink each. "So, how have you been Arizona? I mean how have you really been? And don't give me any bullshit answer because I know what you're like"

Arizona chuckles slightly "I've been worse"

"I need more than that Arizona, I'm not having you shutting me off again. I've just got you back and you used to tell me everything and anything and often you overshared but I miss that"

Arizona shifts awkwardly on her seat, she knows that she's treated Teddy poorly over the past year and she's been told, by her therapist that she needs to stop pushing people away.

"Fine, my leg still hurts like a bitch at times but I've got better at managing the pain and know when I need to take breaks, especially during long surgeries. And mentally, I'm better at accepting that my leg is gone."

"Thank you for being more open with me Arizona, I know it's hard but it means a lot to me"

They continue to drink their drinks and talk about work and cases that they have had until suddenly, Teddy stops upon seeing a brunette woman walk into the bar. "Hey, Arizona. Subtly look towards the door and check out the hot brunette. She's just your type and I think she's hot and I'm as straight as a ruler."

"Teddy!" Arizona, playfully punches her friend "I'm not really looking for a relationship Teddy"

"Seriously Arizona, just look at her"

Reluctantly, Arizona slowly turns her head to see the brunette by the door and her jaw drops slightly. _Wow_. Arizona thinks to herself, _Teddy wasn't kidding that woman is drop dead gorgeous_. The woman is wearing a tight fitting, low cut purple top with a leather jacket. Her jeans are dark and all of her clothes emphasise her curves and I can't help but stare at her.

Teddy snaps Arizona out of her trance like state "Arizona" she says, clicking her fingers, causing Arizona to jump slightly "I think you like what you see. Why don't you go and talk to her?"

A look of fear sets on Arizona's face at Teddy's words "I can't. I don't know what I'd say"

"That's not the Arizona Robbins I know and love"

"Yeah, well that Arizona lost her leg and now doesn't have confidence when talking to women"

"Well, I am going to get that Arizona back because as much as I thought you overshared when talking about your sex life but you need to get back on the horse so to speak"

"One step at a time Teds, this is big thing for me to even be out here"

"You're right Zona. I'm sorry that I got so carried away, I'm just excited that you're out and it feels like old times…"

"It's ok Teddy, but I do agree with you in that she is really hot, like dirty hot"

Teddy smirks at Arizona as she can see parts of the old Arizona shining through and her heart fills with love. Her friend has had an awful year and she almost lost her, first physically in the crash and then mentally as she had to come to terms with losing her leg and she slipped into a depressed state and reclined inside herself.

"Right, I'm going to excuse myself whilst I go to the toilet. Could you order me another drink whilst I'm gone?"

Teddy walks off to the bathroom, leaving Arizona sitting by herself at the bar. With the two new drinks by in front of her, Arizona waits for Teddy's return.

"Mind if I sit by you?" A voice interrupts Arizona's thoughts "A pretty woman like yourself shouldn't be sitting by herself"

"I'm not by myself, my friend has just gone to the toilet"

"Well, that is a shame because I was hoping that I could buy you a drink" the woman smiles.

"If you had been more observant, then you would have been able to notice that I already have a drink in front of me"

"Well, maybe I could buy you another?"

"I was taught not to accept things from strangers" Arizona retorts.

"I'm Callie" the brunette introduces herself "There, now we aren't strangers so now can I buy you a drink? The queue for the toilets is rather long so your friend might be a while"

"Oh alright, if you insist" Arizona finds herself saying before she could even think about saying no but something about this woman is making her say yes.

"Might I know the name of the beautiful lady that I am buying a drink for?" Callie says with a wink.

"My name is Arizona"

"Were you conceived there or something?" Callie chuckles.

"That's not the first time I've heard that one, so wow, very original" the blonde chuckles. Usually, she'd find anyone who said something like that really frustrating, but with the brunette for some reason she doesn't mind when she does it. "But no, I wasn't named after the state. I was named after the USS Arizona because my grandfather dies saving nineteen men when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour so, when my parents knew they were having a girl, they named me after the ship to honour his memory as they couldn't name me after him."

"Wow" Callie says, her voice showing how impressed she is "That's impressive. Now, what can I get you?"

As Callie orders their drinks, Arizona can't help but smile because of how the brunette is making her feel. She feels like she used to; before she lost her leg. Callie is bringing back the old Arizona and Arizona is scared, but also excited.

"Here is your drink" Callie says with a beaming smile which causes Arizona to blush in response.

They start to drink and Callie keeps flirting with Arizona and Arizona even flirts back, which surprises her.

Teddy finally gets out of the toilet and sees a sight she thought she wouldn't see for ages; Arizona flirting and flashing her dimples at a woman. Teddy watches for a few minutes before walking up to the two women and tapping Arizona on the shoulder "Hey" she says, "Sorry I took so long, but the queue was massive, it seemed as if everyone in the city wanted to go to the loo at the same time"

"Hi, I'm Teddy" she says, putting her hand out for Callie to shake.

"Hello Teddy, I'm Callie" she responds, shaking Teddy's hand "I'm sorry for stealing your beautiful friend here"

"No worries"

Callie's phone starts to ring "Sorry" she says, look at who is calling her "I'm going to have to take this"

"That's alright" both of the blondes say.

Callie steps away from the two ladies and answers her phone. "So…" Teddy says, breaking their silence "I told you that you'd like her"

"She just bought me a drink, that's all Teds"

"Oh, that isn't all Zona. I saw your dimples when you were talking to her, that's how much you were smiling. So, don't bullshit me. I know that you enjoyed talking to her, I can tell by how you were looking at her"

"Shhh Teddy. She's coming back towards us"

Callie reaches the two blondes with a smile on her face "I'm sorry Arizona but I am going to have to leave your beautiful self here with your friend, there's something I have to attend to. But, feel free to call me some time and I'll buy you another drink and maybe take you out dancing" She says, slipping a piece of paper into Arizona's hand and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking out of Joe's.

Arizona cups her cheek and can't help but smile. She feels a familiar tingling in her core, something she hasn't felt since the crash.

"Are you sure that you don't like her?"

"I mean, she's nice and she's gorgeous. What's not to like?"

"What does the paper say?" Teddy says, trying to grab at the paper in Arizona's hand.

"How can I know? I haven't opened the paper, idiot" Arizona retorts, before starting to open the paper, her heartrate racing with anticipation.

 _Call me some time Battleship Arizona_

 _(555) 444 333_

 _I look forward to hearing from you and hopefully seeing your beautiful face again soon_

 _\- Callie xxx_

Arizona smiles after reading the note and places it in her pocket, away from Teddy's prying hands.

"Sooooooooo" Teddy draws out "What did it say?"

"She gave me her number"

"You are so going to text her and if you don't text her then I will take your phone and will do it for you"

"You will do nothing of the sort Theodora" Arizona teases, causing Teddy to cringe at the use of her full name.

"Arizona Robbins. You are going to text that girl"

After at least twenty minutes of back and forth between the two friends Arizona finally caves and agrees to text Callie.

"I'm doing this because I'm tired Teds and you won't let me go home unless I text her…"

"Not true" Teddy cuts in "But, I think that doing this will be good for you and you mentioned the other day that your therapist said you should do things that you would do before the crash and you would be all over Callie. So, I'm not making you go and stalk her to try to sleep with her because I know that is too much but the good thing with texting is that you can wait as long as you want before you respond if you get uncomfortable. So please, do it for me?"

"Fine" Arizona grudgingly responds. But, she is secretly happy that Teddy is making her text Callie.

Together, Arizona and Teddy come up with a text to send to Callie that is fun, slightly flirty and will leave a good impression on Callie

 **Arizona: Hi Callie, this is Arizona. I'm assuming that you could guess that, unless you go giving your mobile number out to multiple random women in one night :P Anyway, now you have my number so now we can work out when you are going to buy me that other drink – A xx**

"There" Arizona says with a slight smile "And now I wait I guess"

As the friends are ready to leave the bar, Arizona's phone buzzes with a text from Callie.

"Ooh what does it say? Tell me tell me tell me!" Teddy asks, clearly enjoying the events that are unfolding in front of her. "I'm really glad you decided to come out tonight by the way, I've had a great time and it's almost like old times, only you haven't abandoned me to leave with some woman which I appreciate" She chuckles.

"Thank you for making me come Teds, this is honestly the best night that I've had since the crash"

"Ok, now enough of the sap, tell me what Callie said" Teddy says, playfully punching Arizona on the arm.

 **Callie: Hello there Arizona. Only you got my number tonight, don't worry! Can I take you out for a drink tomorrow? I'll have just completed my first day at my new job and I think that causes for a celebration. See you at Joes at 8pm? – C x**

 **Arizona: Well, I'm glad to know that I'm the only one lucky enough to get your number – I feel special! 8pm at Joe's sounds great; I'll see you there. Good night Callie – A x**

 **Callie: I look forward to it already. Sleep well Arizona – C x**

That night, Arizona doesn't dream of the crash or the loss of her leg for the first time since the crash. Instead, she dreams of Callie.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story and p**_ ** _lease leave reviews to let me know what you thought!_**


	2. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**_Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites so far - I really appreciate every single one_**

 ** _Working on chapters for Girl Next Door so hopefully I will get back to posting chapters soon. My plan for this story once a week so I can try keep updates regular :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**

 **Callie: Good morning pretty lady. Sorry if I wake you, I got up extra early because I'm worried about being late for my first day at my new job so I got up stupidly early and I am regretting it already! I hope you have a great day, whatever you're doing and I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight – C x**

Arizona smiles when reading Callie's text. Though she is smiling, Arizona is worried about getting to close to Callie because she has felt more alive in the few minutes she spent with Callie than she has in the past year, the feeling of happiness is bringing up memories of how she used to feel before the crash.

Arizona replies to Callie, trying to channel what Arizona from before the crash would say, in the hope that she can bring that Arizona back to life. She misses that Arizona, the perky surgeon that skated around work and was confident when talking to attractive women. _Well_ , she thinks to herself, _might as well fake it until I make it_.

 **Arizona: Don't worry, you didn't wake me. I hope your first day at your job goes well. I'm looking forward to that drink you promised, it had better be a good one! – A x**

Arizona heads off to work with a new-found spring in her step. She heads off to her office to work through the mountain of paperwork that she has to get through before her surgery in the afternoon.

After powering through her paperwork, Arizona decides to head down to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, but first, she walks over to the cardio department to see if Teddy is free to go eat with her. She hasn't been back to the cafeteria since the accident as she's only been back at work for a few months but she never felt ready to go back because of all the stares she'd get but after last night she has a new-found confidence and she is determined to challenge herself.

Knocking on Teddy's office door, she mentally prepares herself for the looks she is going to get if she enters.

"Arizona" Teddy exclaims, the surprise clear in her voice "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch" Arizona pauses "in the cafeteria…" she trails off.

"Of course I'd like to join you" Teddy responds, excited to see this side of her friend reappear "Just let me finish this email and then we can head right off"

The blondes head down and get their lunch before sitting down at a table near the corner of the room, away from the whispers and the stares as much as possible.

"Hey, look over there, Zona. It's Callie" causing Arizona's head to swing to face the door "I wonder what she's doing here" Teddy muses.

"She said she was starting a new job today, so I'm assuming that she has started to work here. Which is bad because I will see her lots and she might over hear things people say when I walk past. I mean, even I can hear them whispering and in this hospital, everyone knows everything about everyone. Shit shit shit Teddy, she's coming over here. Can the ground please swallow me up?"

"Calm down Arizona. Everything is going to be ok? This might turn out to be a really good thing and if all else fails then you at least have some eye candy to look at" Teddy winks.

"Hello there, Battleship Arizona. It would appear that we now work together" Callie flirts.

"It would appear so Calliope" Arizona replies.

"How do you know that my name is Calliope?"

"It's on your lab coat"

"No one calls me Calliope apart from my father without getting punched"

"You haven't punched me though"

"It's polite not to punch the people you've asked out for a drink later so I'll let it slide. This time."

"Why? It's a beautiful name"

"Try growing up with it, kids are cruel so I decided to go by Callie to draw attention away from myself"

"Seriously? I grew up called Arizona and I moved around a lot so every new school people would pick on me for my name so no name sympathy from me"

"Anyway" Teddy says, breaking up the playful fighting, picking up on the flirting that was going on. She smiles to herself as Arizona is back, though she is unsure of how long this will last but everyone needs to make the most of this. "What department are you in Callie?"

"Oh, I'm an orthopaedic surgeon"

"That's cool" Teddy replies "I'm the head of the Cardio department and Arizona here is the head of the Paediatrics department"

"Wow, impressive guys. I'm only an attending but I used to be the head of the ortho department here until I had to take a break for personal reason so I'm only an attending now but if everything goes well then I should be promoted to head of the department again" Callie says, trailing off.

Arizona senses the sadness in Callie's voice and knows not to dig into people's private life; she's had enough of people trying to talk to her about the crash so she leaves it alone. If Callie wants to tell them, then she will.

"I don't remember you from when I started working here" Teddy says carefully "When did you take your break from being a surgery?"

"Three years ago."

"Ah, that makes sense that I don't remember you because the two of us started working here two years ago"

"Would you like to join us to eat Callie?" Arizona asks, surprising Teddy.

"Thank you but I only have time to grab stuff before I have to run into surgery. Another time perhaps?"

"Sure thing. And are we still on for drinks later?"

"Of course. When I say I will buy a pretty lady a drink then I keep my promise. It was nice to see you again Teddy, and Arizona, I'll see you later" With a smile, Callie goes off to get her lunch before leaving to go and prepare for her first surgery back.

* * *

 _8:01pm_ _– In Joe's Bar_

Callie sits nervously at Joe's, waiting for Arizona to arrive. _She's only one minute late_ , she thinks to herself, _that's not so bad_.

Five minutes go by and Arizona still hasn't showed up. _At 8:15pm I'll ring her, just checking if she's ok and to make sure she hasn't forgotten. That doesn't seem too desperate, does it?_

At quarter past eight Arizona still hasn't showed so Callie bites the bullet and calls her

"Hi, this is Arizona Robbins. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

 _Damn,_ Callie thinks, _where is she?_

Callie decides to ring the hospital to see if Arizona has been called into a last-minute surgery but she hasn't and she apparently left the hospital over an hour ago.

At half past eight Callie is ready to leave Joe's, her heart heavy. She really liked Arizona but it seems as if the blonde surgeon had blown her off. As she gets up to pick up her coat, Arizona sheepishly walks through the door.

* * *

 _8:01pm - Arizona and Teddy's flat_

"Teddy, I can't do this. Why did I agree to go out for a drink with her? I'm not ready for this. Since Joanne walked out on me after the crash I don't think I'll be ready to date anyone for a while, maybe forever. She ruined me Teds."

"It's just drinks, Arizona. And I know Joanne hurt you but you can't let her hold you back from what could be something great. Maybe it won't be great but it could be wonderful and you won't know until you try. If you aren't going to do it for yourself then please, do it for me"

"Fine. But I'm running late and I don't know what to wear…"

"You are going to wear these trousers" Teddy says, holding up a pair of slim fit black trousers that would give Arizona's bottom half shape but would all for her prosthetic to not be distinguished from her other leg, giving the impression that she had two legs which would make her feel more confident "and this top" she hands Arizona the trousers and a white blouse.

Arizona goes into the bathroom to change as well as apply some light make up and brush her hair. Coming out of the bathroom she gives Teddy a twirl "How do I look?" she asks, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You look beautiful Arizona"

"I feel like I look ok but I'm still scared…"

"Zona, you are great. You are a beautiful, strong, powerful surgeon. Now, you are going to go out of that door, head down those stairs and walk into the bar and have a drink with a gorgeous lady. Because, you know what? You deserve it. You deserve happiness, someone to love and someone who loves you back. If it all gets too much, I am on call but I'll be here at home and can come pick you up if I need to ok? But I'm sure you won't need my help because you're going to have an amazing time. Now go! Go see Callie and have a fun time"

"Thanks Teds" Arizona hugs Teddy before walking out of their flat, hopeful that the night will go well.

When she reaches Joe's however, her mood changes and she is filled with anxiety. It's half past eight. I'm so late. Oh god, what if she has left because she thinks I've stood her up…

Taking a deep breath, Arizona opens the door to the bar, spotting Callie instantly. It's hard not to notice the brunette as she is the most beautiful person in the room. However, she is reaching for her coat and Arizona feels ashamed for making her wait for so long.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I don't really have an excuse apart from this is the first time I have been out for drinks in a year, apart from last night with Teddy, and I had a minor freak out. I'm so sorry for making you wait. How about I buy you a drink to make up for me being stupid?"

"It's alright, I was just worried you'd changed your mind about me" Callie responds with a genuine smile.

Arizona goes to sit down at a table near the corner whilst Callie goes and gets their drinks. Since entering the bar, Arizona's nerves have been a lot calmer as Callie wasn't really angry, she genuinely seemed worried Arizona thinks to herself.

"As promised, your drink m'lady" Callie says with a chuckle as she bows, placing Arizona's drink on the table followed by her own before sitting down at the table.

"So" Callie says "Is there a reason you haven't been out much recently? Or are you some sort of murderer or psychopath?" which causes Arizona's heart rate to increase.

 _Don't lie,_ s _he thinks to herself,_ _just don't be entirely truthful._ _Though I haven't spent much time with her but she's like a breath of fresh air in my life._

"Well, I'm not a murderer or a psychopath so don't worry about that! But, a year ago I went through something major but I'm not getting into that now and well, it caused my then girlfriend to leave me because I wasn't who I was when I entered the relationship. So, because I wasn't offering much support or intimacy so she slept with someone else and blamed me."

"Oh my god Arizona, I'm so sorry. She's an idiot for walking out on someone as beautiful and caring as you" Which causes Arizona to smile. No one has really been kind to me apart from Teddy since the crash unless they are being overly sympathetic or patronising which is a nice change. Especially when it's a woman as beautiful as Callie being kind.

"What about you?" Arizona asks.

"Well, I haven't been in a relationship for three years" Callie says, causing Arizona's jaw to drop. "Don't look at me like that! It's because of the same thing that caused me to take a personal break from work. Before that all happened, I had been in a relationship with a woman for around half a year but she dumped me because she didn't like the fact that I was bisexual and at one point had a friends with benefits relationship with my best friend who was male. She didn't like the fact that he was always around. But he lived across the hall and we'd go out drinking and hang out but she always thought I was cheating on her but I was always faithful to her."

"Well she's clearly an idiot but you don't deserve to be with someone who doesn't accept your sexuality or someone who doesn't trust you; because that's not a healthy relationship"

Arizona is shocked that someone would treat Callie like this. But it makes her think. She thinks back on her previous partners and doesn't think she's ever slept with a bisexual woman. _Has that been on purpose?_ She thinks to herself. Arizona used to have a lot of lesbian friends, but she hasn't seen them since the accident and a lot of them were strongly biphobic and would say that bi women would always run back to men. _Maybe it was a subconscious thing, maybe I was afraid to date a bisexual woman due to fear of their rejection_.

"Thanks Arizona, that really means a lot"

"Anyway, enough sad stuff. How about I buy you a drink now? Because that's two that you've bought me so I owe you some!"

Heading off to the bar to get them more drinks, Arizona smiles. Since meeting Callie, something inside her has snapped and she feels lighter, more optimistic as well as more confident than she has felt since the crash.

Back at the table, Callie also smiles as she watches the blonde doctor walk away, watching her hips sway as she walks. She really likes Arizona but is scared of the possibility of a relationship because it has been so long since her last one. Her heart rate increases as she thinks about the blonde at the bar. Despite the rising levels of anxiety inside her, she is also feeling excited at the possibility of spending more time with the beautiful blonde.

Arriving back at the table with their drinks, Arizona sits down. Her leg has been starting to hurt since she's been standing all day in surgery, but she tries not to let it show.

The two women sit and discuss their likes and dislikes, finding out that they are similar as well as different in many ways. They both love animals, travelling and baking. But, Arizona loves pop music and rom coms and when Callie tells her she likes rock music and horror movies, Arizona chuckles "Just don't make me watch any horror movies"

"I won't, as long as I don't have to watch any rom coms"

They continue to talk about everything and nothing, both avoiding the major events in their lives they don't feel comfortable talking about just yet. But both of them not feeling the need to be really personal just yet.

"Excuse me" Joe interrupt them "But it's closing time so you'll have to head out"

"Wow, I'm so sorry Joe, we didn't realise the time!" Arizona says, shocked that they have been talking for so long without getting tired.

The two of them head out of Joe's when Arizona starts to shiver. Noticing this, Callie takes off her coat and wraps it around the blonde's shoulders. "Thanks" Arizona says with a smile. Her heart starts to race as the scent of Callie fills her nose.

Reaching Arizona's apartment building, Arizona reluctantly takes off Callie's coat and returns it to her "Thanks for lending me this, I should have brought my own coat but I didn't realise it would be this cold when I was walking home"

"It's no problem" Callie beams

"And thank you for walking me home Calliope. Do you have far to go home?"

"Not really, my car is in the hospital car park so I'll be safe going home don't worry"

The two women pause, looking at each other.

"Could I take you on a proper date sometime soon? I really like you Arizona and would really love the opportunity to take you on a date instead of just for drinks at Joe's. Not that I have anything against Joe's that is…"

"I really like you too Callie but I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm ready for a relationship" Arizona says, her voice filled with regret.

"Oh" Callie sounds defeated.

"Can we hang out though? Can we get to know each other a bit more and then I can rethink this? I'm really sorry, but the personal stuff I've been dealing with has kind of made it hard for me to even think about dating. And the fact that I really like you is scaring me. So, if we take it slow, then I'll feel more confident. But I have really enjoyed the time that we have spent together so far. Please don't take this personally, this is because of my own issues…"

"Don't worry about it" Though Callie is upset, she understands where Arizona is coming from "A few years ago that's how I felt, so I understand where you're coming from"

"Thank you for understanding. Just give me a bit of time and I will open up to you and when my confidence has gotten better, I promise I will let you take me out on that date"

"Well, I look forward to that."

"How about we do dinner in a couple of days. Not a date, but spending time together. As friends."

"That sounds wonderful. How about you text me the time and location and I will meet you there"

"It's a date. Or, not a date. You know what I mean" Arizona says, causing Callie to chuckle whilst Arizona blushes, with both of them wishing it really was a date. But knowing that before she can date properly, she must work on herself first.

"It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow" Callie hugs Arizona, subtly breathing in the blonde's scent.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work the Calliope" Arizona takes a deep breath, gathering her confidence before placing a light kiss on Callie's cheek before walking into her building, leaving Callie with a massive smile on her face.

As Callie drives back to her house she is hopeful that a relationship will blossom between her and Arizona soon, despite Arizona saying that she might not be ready. She hopes that the kiss on the cheek was an indication of that. For the first time in a while, Callie feels positive about her love life and is optimistic about where it will end up.

* * *

 _ **Any guesses as to why Callie took a break from being a surgeon?**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of this story so far?**_


	3. Get'cha Head in the Game, Arizona

_**I did mean to post this chapter but after I finished work in the evening and I was tired and I forgot so sorry!**_

 _ **(Ok so I haven't finished chapter four and I accidentally posted that instead of this one so the big twist in this story was revealed so oops I'm an idiot)**_

 _ **I still hope you enjoy**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Get'cha Head in the Game, Arizona**

Not giving Arizona much time to cover herself, well, mostly her leg because she doesn't feel comfortable with Teddy seeing it when she isn't moving around, Teddy bursts into the room. "So? How was it?"

"What?" Arizona responds, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me Robbins, I don't have time for that. I have to be in work soon but I couldn't leave without finding out what happened last night, since I had already gone to bed by the time you got back"

"We went for drinks, we talked and found out that we have some things in common but are polar opposites on other things, like film and music tastes. And suddenly Joe came up to us telling us that it was closing time and all we had been doing was talking. It felt good Teds. We both have things we aren't ready to tell each other but we seem to respect each other's boundaries and that's refreshing."

"Well, then what happened?" Teddy is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Then, she lent me her coat as we walked back here and she said that she liked me and was interested in having a relationship with me…"

"Oh my god Zona, that's amazing"

"Wait for it Teds. Yes, she said she liked me and I told her I liked her too. But, I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship. But we said we'd spend more time getting to know each other. God Teds, I feel awful because I really want to be ready to date but I'm not mentally there yet because I have so much anxiety surrounding my leg. Hell, I can't even let you look at it when I'm sitting still. But when I get more comfortable I am determined to take her on a date, because she's amazing and when I'm around her I can't help but smile."

"I know how hard it has been for you to get to this point and I'm so proud of you and hopefully you can take Callie on a date soon because you'd make a very cute, and beautiful couple!"

Smacking Teddy playfully, Arizona smiles "This hasn't been easy so far, I've had a lot of conflicting emotions going on in my mind. I want nothing more than to be happy again and Callie seems to be bringing that out in me. But, I've been living in the shadows for so long I am scared that I'll revert back in a bit and put Callie off. That's another reason I don't want to date her just yet; I'm scared that this happiness is short lived."

"Take things one step at a time. If Callie makes you happy, then focus on that for now, ok?"

The two blondes smile at each other and Arizona feels better after talking to Teddy. "Thank you for putting up with me

Engulfing her best friend in a hug before Teddy sees the clock on Arizona's bed side table.

"SHIT! Is that the time? I have to get to my surgery or Webber is going to kill me" Teddy panics whilst running out of Arizona's room and out of the flat.

(A couple of hours later)

Callie is sitting in the cafeteria prodding her salad, her heart heavy. Seeing Arizona walk in, however, causes her to smile. She indicates to Arizona to come and join her once she's got her food.

"Hey" Arizona's voice snaps her out of her daydream "How's your day been?"

"I'm still tired after getting back late last night but I'm glad that today has been busy because my mind has been occupied. How's your day been? Any good surgeries?"

"Unfortunately not, just lots of paperwork and discharging patients. Though I can't say I feel good wishing that I had surgeries, but you know what I mean"

The women continue to talk as they eat their lunch. "Will Teddy be joining us?"

"I don't think so, she had a surgery this morning and I'm assuming that it was a long one and it sounded like it was an important one"

"Are you free tonight to go for dinner?" Arizona asks Callie. _Oh god, what if she doesn't want to spend time with me because I said I wasn't ready for a relationship._

"I'm afraid that I can't as much as I'd like to. Can we do it another day?"

Arizona's heart falls "Sure, what evenings are you free?"

"I'm free most evenings, how's tomorrow for you?"

"Tomorrow sounds good with me. Did you want to come over to my house for a movie night and pizza or something?"

"That sounds wonderful. I've got a busy day tomorrow and that sounds like a great ending to it"

"Great, you know where I live and I'm in flat 234 so just come over at 6pm and buzz the bell and I'll let you up"

Before Callie can say anything else, Arizona's pager goes off. "I'd better go, you know, dying children and all that. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Calliope"

"Go save a life Arizona" With that, Arizona walks quickly out of the cafeteria to the pit.

(Later that evening)

After a couple of draining surgeries from the accident that dragged her away from Callie to the pit during lunch, Arizona is exhausted and her leg is starting to hurt more than usual due to all the standing she has been doing. She sits in the attending's lounge to rest and adjust her leg slightly before changing into her street clothes

 **Teddy: Are you free tonight? I'm having boy trouble and could use a friend xxx**

 **Arizona: I've just finished for the day. I'm exhausted so don't expect the best advice or anything but I'll come and meet you. You at home? Joes? Hospital? xxx**

 **Teddy: I'm at Joes. I'll order you a white wine xxx**

 **Arizona: Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes xxx**

The thought of going out still scares Arizona, but, she's turning over a new leaf and is determined to do things the 'old Arizona' would do and because it's Teddy that needs her then she will definitely be there.

As she walks past the nurses on her way out of the hospital, she can hear them whisper about her, because she hears her name and everyone is looking at her, but she doesn't know what they're saying and that's stressing her out but she tries her best not to let it affect them. The 'old Arizona' wouldn't listen to gossip, or care about people whispering about her so she won't either, but it's harder than it was before the crash.

Arriving at Joe's, she spots Teddy at the bar and walks over to her, giving her a hug when she greets her. "You ok Teds?"

"I will be, I think" Teddy hugs her back, thankful that Arizona is getting more confident with others touching her as well as being out in public "Basically, you know Henry?"

"Henry as in Henry the patient you married so that he could get medical insurance?"

"Yes, that Henry" Arizona nods, indicating for her friend to continue "Well, I have actually started to develop feelings for him"

"That's good, isn't it? Because we know that he likes you. I can tell by the way that he looks at you."

"You think so? I want to tell him but we've done this in the wrong order and it's stressing me out"

"So? You helped a man and now you like that man. Talk to him Teds, and soon. Please?"

As Teddy is about to respond, Callie walks out of the toilet and sits down at a table near the corner of the room with a woman that neither of the two blondes recognise.

"Who's that with Callie?" Teddy asks.

"No clue. She said she was busy tonight which is why she couldn't hang out with me…" Arizona pauses "Oh god, it looks like they are on a date. I think I'm going to be sick"

"Hang on, we don't know that they're on a date now do we?" Teddy reasons "They could just be friends"

The two women continue to watch Callie and the mysterious red head when suddenly the red head places a light kiss on Callie's temple as she wraps her arms her which causes Arizona to snap. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going over to talk to her. Are you going to come with me?"

"I'm going to stay out of this one, but if you need me then just wave me over ok?"

Heading off to Callie, Arizona is filled with rage. _I know that I said I wasn't ready to date but she said she likes me yet was able to move on so easily? Obviously didn't really like me then…_

Reaching the table, the two women look up to see an irritated blonde "Arizona, hi" Callie says with a smile "Is everything ok?"

"Is everything ok? You told me that you liked me then you go on a date with someone else the day after I say I'm not quite ready to date again? Real low Calliope" The venom lacing Arizona's words shocks Callie and her eyes grow wide.

"Arizona" Callie cuts the blonde off "I'm not on a date. This is Addison Montgomery, my best friend. She lives in LA but came up to visit me tonight."

Arizona's jaw drops "As in Addison Montgomery the world class neonatal surgeon?"

"That's me" Addison offers her hand to Arizona "And who are you?"

"I'm ummmm Arizona… Robbins" Arizona struggles to get out "I'm the head of paediatrics at Seattle Grace"

"Nice to meet you, now why are you shouting at my best friend?"

"Because I'm an idiot"

"Well, I'm glad we both agree with that"

"ADDIE!" Callie smacks her "Stop picking on her. It does look bad Arizona and I apologise. Ads" Callie turns to face her best friend "Could you leave us alone for a second? You could get me another drink?" And throws her a big smile. Addison agrees to leave them alone, heading up to the bar to get some drinks.

"I'm really sorry for causing confusion Arizona. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course we are. I'm really sorry I over reacted but to me it looked like you were on a date and that you hadn't actually liked me…"

"I still do like you, idiot" Playfully punching Arizona she smiles "I promise that tomorrow I will explain everything ok? I really don't want another situation like this although, when you came over here all angry" she gets closer to Arizona "you looked really hot" she whispers in her ear before moving away again, leaving Arizona flustered.

Addison returns with the drinks, causing Arizona to feel awkward. Though she's admired Addison's work for years she can't help but feel uneasy around the red head surgeon. _I'm such an idiot_ she thinks to herself. Luckily, Teddy waves at her from across the room "I should leave you to spend time with Addison, but I'll see you tomorrow Calliope" she says, before turning away and walking over to her best friend.

As she walks away, Addison watches Callie with a smile. She hasn't seen her friend like this for years, so infatuated with another person. She watches as Callie watches Arizona walk away and subconsciously bite her lip. "Oh, you've got it so bad Torres"

"I know, and even though she says she isn't ready to date, I really want to wait for her. I think she'd be good for me. I mean, she has been good for me so far. She makes me forget all the crappy stuff and smile, so if time is what she needs then I will give it to her"

Later that night as Callie and Arizona drift off to sleep, they are both thinking about the other with smiles on their faces, despite the anxiety that they have over their dinner tomorrow. Only time will tell what will happen between the two women and both of them were hoping that for once, life would be good to them.

* * *

 _ **What's going on? You can try to guess but you'll have to find out in the next chapter! (That is, if you haven't read chapter four already!)**_


	4. Breaking Free

_**Ok so sorry for posting half of this chapter last update. If you haven't read chapter three then please read that before this one!**_

 _ **I am still struggling to get regular chapters written due to lots of shifts at work and I am also moving so please bear with me but I promise that my stories will get finished, just when I have more free time to be creative**_

 ** _All mistakes are my own. I haven't had much time to edit this chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes_**

 _ **You are also all being really silent in the reviews so please leave some and let me know how you're finding the story**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Breaking Free**

Having managed to not see all Callie all day at work, due to conflicting surgeries, Arizona is nervous about what tonight will entail. Standing in the kitchen, Arizona opens her fridge and stares in at the lack of the food. Debating whether to go to the shop to get food to cook, she decides against cooking and orders a couple of pizzas to arrive a bit after Callie does.

After giving her flat a quick clean she hears her phone go off and seeing it's Callie, she smiles despite her nerves. She lets Callie into the building and as she waits for her to knock on her door she panics, almost wishing that Teddy was here to calm her down but she knows she has to do this by herself.

Hearing the knock on the door, Arizona jumps as she's brought out of her worrying and back into the real world. Before heading to the front door, Arizona checks herself over in the mirror one last time, she then takes a deep breath and opens the door for Callie, hoping that everything between them will be ok and that she didn't ruin everything that could be with her outburst yesterday…

Opening the door to see Callie, she can't help but smile as the brunette is so beautiful. Her hair falls to her shoulders and frames her face perfectly. As Arizona scans her eyes down Callie's body, she takes in the beauty in front of her, looking at the slight cleavage that is emphasised by the blue material. Suddenly, Arizona's jaw drops when she gets to Callie's legs.

"Are you ok Arizona?" Callie asks, noticing where the blonde is staring.

"Um, yeah" She stutters "God this is going to sound awful but I wasn't expecting you to have a prosthetic leg"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, did you want to come in?"

"Sure" Callie smiles weakly.

The two women sit down on the sofa in an awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry for how I greeted you at the door Calliope, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

"It's ok Arizona, I wore this dress to make it easier to talk about what I said I'd talk about"

"You look beautiful Calliope, I hope I haven't put you off wearing them because seriously, you are stunning" Callie blushes at Arizona's comment.

"I'm going to talk ok? Please just listen and once I've finished you can ask me anything ok?"

Arizona nods, not trusting herself to speak.

"As you have gathered, I have a fake leg. Three years ago, I was in a car with Addie and our best friend Mark. We were going on holiday as I was 29 weeks pregnant and we all needed some time to relax before I became too pregnant to enjoy myself properly. We were enjoying ourselves, singing along to the radio when suddenly, a truck appears out of nowhere and we crash. Addie received some cuts to her head, I got trapped in my seat and Mark died on impact.

Addie managed to phone for an ambulance and it felt like forever before they turned up. Addie was trying her best to keep me calm but with Mark dead next to me, my leg was trapped so I couldn't move and my stomach was crushed. When the ambulance arrived, I passed out and the next thing I knew I woke up in hospital a few days later to find that they had amputated my leg because it had gotten infected whilst they had medically induced me into a coma to try and keep me pregnant for longer. Which ultimately didn't work because I had to have an emergency C-section to save my life and my baby girl's life.

Luckily, my baby girl survived and now she's nearly three years old and is the best thing that ever happened to me. But yesterday was the three year anniversary of the car crash that killed my best friend and father of my child. Every year since the crash, Addie comes up to visit me and we celebrate Mark's life."

When she stops speaking, Callie looks at Arizona, waiting for her to finish processing everything she just told her, the shock still clear on her face.

"I'm so sorry Callie. What's your little girls name?"

"Her name is Sofia" Callie says with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name" Arizona smiles back "And I'm really sorry about Mark, and I'm also sorry for acting out yesterday."

"It's fine Arizona, consider it forgotten"

A silence falls over the two women as they sit close to each other, but not quite touching. Finally, Arizona breaks the silence "I lost my leg just over a year ago in a plane crash"

Callie takes Arizona's hand and looks into her clear blue eyes "I know"

"How?" Arizona panics.

"The nurses like to gossip. I'm surprised you didn't hear about the car crash from them when I came back to work at Seattle Grace"

"I guess that makes sense, I keep getting stares and I hear people whisper when I go past and I hate it"

"I know the feeling"

"You still asked me on a date knowing all the emotional baggage I'd have and the fact that I haven't got over losing my leg?"

"Well yeah, you're still hot" Callie smirks "As well as interesting to talk to"

"But it's a reason my ex-girlfriend broke up with me… She said I wasn't who I was when we started dating and that my lack of a leg turned her off…" Arizona remembers what Joanne said to her before walking out of her life forever.

"Look at it this way. Do you find me attractive?" Callie asks "This will be really awkward if you don't" she chuckles to herself.

"Of course I do. Have you seen yourself? You're a Latina goddess and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"Even though I'm missing a leg?" Callie questions.

Arizona, catching on to what Callie is implying and nods shyly.

"Well then, why can't I find you attractive? And I understand the lack of a leg is a touchy subject, trust me. I didn't have time to mourn the loss of my leg because I had Sofia to take care of and she came first. I also had to grieve for my best friend and I pushed dealing with my leg further and further back until the first time I went on a date after everything, which was around seven months afterwards, and I didn't even make it out of the door because I broke down. Since the crash I'd been going to weekly therapy sessions but I thought I was fine but it turned out I wasn't. But, after lots more therapy, deep chats with Addie and time with Sofia I realised that not having a leg didn't matter. What mattered was that I was alive and had my baby girl."

"I know that logically, me having one leg doesn't make me any less attractive than I was before and if that is the case then I mean, you would be impossibly beautiful" Arizona says bashfully, which makes Callie chuckle.

"I think you need to be careful about how much you compliment me because my head might grow and I won't be able to fit through the door"

"Am I not allowed to compliment a beautiful lady?"

"Of course you are, so you'd better start complimenting yourself" Callie flirts.

The two women continue to flirt lightly with each other, moving closer slowly and slowly, both scared of how the other would react if they touched.

 _I guess this makes stuff easier, dating wise_. Arizona thinks. _I mean, I really want to date her because she's absolutely gorgeous and interesting to talk to and she makes me forget about all the crap I have been through in the past year._

The two women lean towards each other, lips about to meet, Arizona panics and moves quickly away. "I'm sorry, would you like a drink?"

"I'll have a red wine if that's alright" Callie responds, trying to hide her disappointment that she didn't get to kiss the blonde.

Arizona gets for both of them their drinks and stands in her kitchen, watching Callie, captivated by her beauty. "You coming with my drink? I might die of thirst over here" the brunette chuckles, causing Arizona's cheeks to flush with colour.

Walking to the sofa, Arizona hands Callie her drink and Arizona proceeds to take a large gulp of her wine to try to give her confidence.

An hour and a bottle of wine each later, Arizona's self-control has almost disappeared and her confidence has grown. The two women giggle, both incredibly tipsy. Callie reaches for her drink and misses, grabbing Arizona's hand which causes Arizona to jump at the touch as she feels a spark as soon as the caramel skin touches her milky white skin.

Both women lean closer, their eyes locked and lips nearing. Both of their hearts racing, as if they were about to burst out of their chests.

Suddenly, their lips met, neither knowing who moved closer first. As their lips met, both of them gasped at the spark the felt.

Without thinking and in a natural movement, Arizona pushes Callie back and climbs onto her lap as the kiss deepens, the constant worries about her leg forgotten as she kisses the brunette. A moan slips from Callie's lips, causing Arizona to kiss her harder. Hands start to wander and as Callie's hands start to move up Arizona's body, she grazes the curve of her breasts, passing over her nipples, causing Arizona to return the earlier moan which makes Callie smile into the kiss.

Caramel hands reach blonde locks and they lightly tug at the soft hair, as the kiss gets more passionate.

From on top of the brunette Arizona feels more confident and in control of the kiss opens her mouth and lightly, asking for permission for her tongue to enter Callie's mouth, which she willingly accepts. Tongues duel for dominance, but Arizona has the upper hand due to her straddling the brunette. The blonde's hands start to roam, adrenaline pumping round her body, her hands cup Callie's breasts and squeezes them lightly, running her thumb lightly her nipples. Even through her dress and bra, the brunette's nipples harden at the touch.

Neither women hear the door open as Teddy walks in after finishing her shift. Seeing Arizona back in her element, as it were, she can't help but smile. Noticing the prosthetic on the brunette, her smile grows wider. When Callie had shown an interest in Arizona she had hoped that her best friend would get back on the horse and go on a few dates with the Latina to get her confidence back up and feel more comfortable in her own skin again. But now knowing that Callie also had a fake leg gave her hope that she would be more than that. Arizona had ignored going to support groups since the plane crash but now she would have someone who she was obviously attracted to and who would understand what she was going through, so could take a relationship at a pace that suited her.

Before things get too heated, Teddy decides to make her presence known to the two women, she shuts the door louder than usual to grab their attention. The two women jump apart and Arizona's cheeks flood with colour as she tries to subtly slide off Callie's lap onto the sofa.

"Don't stop on my account" Teddy smirks "I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm here before anyone gets into a more compromising position!"

Both women laugh awkwardly, but smile at each other, as Teddy bustles around the kitchen making herself a sandwich. "Do you need a lift home Callie? Because judging by the empty bottle of wine on the table you are in no fit state to drive home!"

"SHIT" Callie panics, looking at her watch "I need to get back, especially cause Addie is looking after Sof and even though she's looked after her before I feel bad about leaving her for so long."

"Sof?" Teddy mouths at Arizona, confusion clear on her face.

Arizona mouths "Later" before turning her attention back to the brunette as she packs up her stuff.

"I'd love a lift Teddy, if it isn't too much trouble"

"That's alright, just let me finish my sandwich and we can get going" Teddy responds, heading off into her room to give the two women some privacy.

"So… Can we see each other again?" Arizona asks sheepishly.

"Well, I have a day off tomorrow so would you like to come over? But I do have Sof with me, if that's all right?"

"That's fine, I'd love to meet her" Arizona responds with a smile.

"I'll text you my address if that's alright? I'll cook you some dinner if you'd like"

"That sounds amazing Calliope"

"Come over around 1? Does that ok?"

"That sounds absolutely fine. I'll see you tomorrow"

As Teddy and Callie head out of the flat, Arizona runs up to Callie before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, suddenly overcome with shyness in showing affection, especially in front of Teddy.

"Oh come here" Callie says with a smirk on her face before wrapping her arms around Arizona, gliding her arms round the blonde's waist before pressing her lips against hers. Arizona smiles into the kiss and puts her arms on Callie's waist, pulling her closer.

The two women are broken up again by Teddy. "I'll see you tomorrow" Callie smiles at Arizona before kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the flat with Teddy.

Alone in the flat, Arizona can't help but smile at how the evening went, feeling comfortable in her skin for the first time since she lost her leg. Though she told Callie she wasn't ready to date, she feels like maybe she could date Callie as she knows more or less what she is going through and that puts her at ease.

As she lies in bed before falling asleep, she wants to kiss Callie again. She hasn't kissed anyone in a long time, but no one has ever kissed her like Callie kissed her. After one evening she seems to be addicted to the Latina's kisses and she isn't even annoyed because she hasn't felt this good in years.

* * *

 ** _So... thoughts?_** ** _Let me know in the reviews_**


	5. Right Here, Right Now

_**So... I haven't abandoned this story - I've just been really busy with uni work. If you haven't seen, I've updated Girl Next Door and posted two one shots since last updating this story (a Halloween one and one that will be a series of one shots that relate to each other in how I think Calzona could have got past the plane crash and the amputation) so please go check them out!**_

* * *

Standing outside the door to Callie's house, Arizona's heart almost beats out of her chest with nerves. Looking down at her watch she saw it was 1:00pm. Though she said she'd be at Callie's at 1, she had been outside for fifteen minutes, just building up the courage to reach the front door. Taking one final breath, she rings the doorbell. Arizona may have lost her leg, but she didn't lose her punctuality.

"Coming!" She hears Callie shout from inside and soon Callie is standing in front of her, red faced and panting. "Sorry" she says with a huge grin on her face "Sof and I have been playing tickle wars and though I can run after her, I really need to go to the gym more often!"

Looking at Callie, a smile forms on Arizona's lips. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting cropped trousers, her prosthetic on show. Though you could tell if you saw Callie's leg that she was missing one leg, but her prosthetic almost matched the caramel colour of her skin as well as the shape of her other leg. Forcing her eyes up again from Callie's gorgeous legs, the blonde takes in the way Callie's hoodie falls over her body, hiding her delicious curves. Moving her eyes up from Callie's chest, her smile grows even bigger as she sees Callie is make up free with her hair in a mess ponytail with strands falling out which framed her face.

"Once you've finished checking me out" Callie chuckles "Did you want to come in?"

Blushing, Arizona nods. As she starts to walk into the house, she decided to give Callie a quick hug. Burying her head in the crook of the brunette's neck, she inhales Callie's scent. She smells like strawberries, vanilla and… porridge? "Hi" she whispers into Callie's ear.

"Hey" Callie whispers back. "Oh, watch your clothes! Sof got a bit enthusiastic with her breakfast this morning" she says chuckling at the memory of Sofia trying to feed her but missing her mouth.

The pair walk into Callie's house and Arizona takes in the interior design. It's a fairly big property but still feels homely. Pictures hang on the walls of the hallway of Callie and a young child who she assumed was Sofia. Dotted around the pictures was Addie as well as a pale haired man with a big smile who Arizona guessed to be Mark.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just some water please"

Watching Callie move around her kitchen, Arizona can't help but stare in awe. The brunette moves with such fluidity; it almost looks as if she is dancing. Knowing that Arizona's eyes were on her excited Callie more than she would care to admit. Though they had only known each other for a short amount of time, the blonde made her smile and when she looked at her, although she saw anxiety and fear in her eyes, she also saw caring and joy at times.

She had questioned whether dating Arizona would be a good idea, knowing how she had felt a year after her amputation, but Arizona was enchanting and there was something about her that drew her to her. She also thought that if she might be able to help Arizona come to terms with the loss of her leg and what that brings. Yes, she'd had Addie around a bit but she had to go back to LA for work and her friends from work, but she knew that she shut them out and put all her focus on Sofia whilst she missed her best friend…

As Callie hands Arizona her drink, both women smile at each other, just looking at each other until a small brunette toddler comes running in babbling away. Until she spots the blonde that is and then the small child freezes and quickly runs behind her mum's legs.

"Sof, it's ok mija. This is my friend Arizona, can you say hello?" Callie says, turning around to pick up her daughter and placing a kiss on her cheek. Still unsure, Sofia buries her head into Callie's neck but turned so she could study the blonde.

Unphased by Sofia's actions, Arizona smiles at the toddler as she continues to drink her water. As the two women continue to talk, now sitting down in the sitting room on a sofa, Sofia becomes more comfortable with her presence before unhooking herself from her mother. "Hey Sofia" Arizona says when she notices the toddler relaxing in her presence "Who do you have there?" she asks, pointing at the doll Sofia had picked up when they changed rooms.

"Dis Mr Banana" Sofia says proudly, hugging her doll closer.

As Arizona and Sofia start to talk, Callie can't help but watch the two interact. Usually, Sofia was wearier of new people but within half an hour of meeting the blonde, her daughter was sitting on her lap, smiling and talking.

When Sofia climbed onto her lap, Arizona panicked momentarily as Sofia would be able to feel her prosthetic, but she shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind as Sofia must know about Callie's prosthetic, so she wouldn't mind or care. Looking into the mini Latina's eyes, Arizona felt her heart swell. She'd never liked spending time with children in her personal life as she spent so much time with them at work, but Sofia was quickly changing that.

"Mija, did you want to help me make some lunch?" Callie says, interrupting the two.

"Zona help?" Sofia says, her big brown eyes looking up into Arizona's ocean blue ones before looking at her mother.

"If she wants to. Why don't you ask her baby?"

Turning around to face the blonde and puts on her best smile "Help make lunch?"

"What's the magic word Sof?" Callie quickly cuts in.

"Pwease?" Sofia bats her eyes "Pwease Zona, help make lunch?"

"Of course I'll help you Sofia"

"Right, now that's sorted what do you guys want to eat?" Callie can't help but smile.

"PIZZA" Sofia shouts instantly, causing the two adults to chuckle.

"How about pizza bagels?"

Sofia shakes her head up and down with excitement before practically throwing herself off Arizona's lap before running into the kitchen. "Wait for me Sof!" Callie calls after her before getting up and running after her mini me.

Watching Callie chase after Sofia caused Arizona to laugh before carefully getting herself off the sofa to join the two brunettes in the kitchen. When she reaches her destination, Sofia is already covered in tomato sauce with a huge smile on her face.

The three of them make their pizzas as Callie and Arizona make jokes and flirt with each other whilst Sofia concentrates on making her pizza the prettiest she can, interrupting the two of them occasionally to ask Arizona a question, to get her help or to just to get her to pay more attention to her. She was infatuated with the blonde, clinging on to every word she told her.

Once their pizzas are in the in the oven, Sofia reattaches herself to her new blonde friend as she wraps her chubby little arms around her neck as soon as Arizona sits down at the kitchen table.

"Will you play wif me after pizza?" Sofia says, placing a wet kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Of course I will sweetie. What did you want to do?" Arizona smiles.

"We play legos" the small brunette says with certainty "And then we colour my princess book"

"Well, that sounds absolutely wonderful miss Sofia"

Sofia proceeds to tell Arizona about her legos and which figures and bricks she has in great detail. Though Arizona had little interest in which specific bricks the toddlers had but that did not show in her facial expressions.

"Pizza's ready!" Callie calls and once again the toddler jumps off Arizona's lap, only this time she holds out her hand for the blonde to take.

"Come Zona it's foodie time!" Sofia smiles as Arizona takes her hand and practically dragging her towards the oven.

"Hold on there little miss" Arizona says, pulling Sofia back away from the hot oven allowing Callie to take the pizzas out of the oven.

"Thank you" Callie mouths to Arizona, smiling. Usually Sofia would only listen to her and Addie when keeping her away from food, even if it is to stop her from getting burnt! The blonde and her daughter had been together for just over an hour, Sofia was acting as if she had known the blonde for years. _If only I could spend all day with my arms around her neck. Wait what?! Yes, you did make out last night but what are we? Where are we going? I know she needs time, but we need to have a talk but now is not the time. The two of them look so happy and it's good for Sof to get to know new people and I've not seen Arizona's eyes sparkle this bright since we met and from what I've heard in the Seattle Grace rumour mill she hasn't got her perky, happy go lucky nature back since the crash. So, I'll wait a bit to talk to Arizona about where we are going._

"Calliope?" Arizona says, gently shaking the brunette out of her thoughts "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, sorry, I just zoned out for a sec" she replied, giving the blonde a big smile.

Sitting down to eat with the Latina and her daughter, Arizona can't help but smile as she thinks about how she hasn't been this happy since the crash, other than making out with Callie last night that is. Since the crash and before meeting Callie, she can't remember the last time she laughed or smiled, and she wasn't even sure that she had.

Once the pizza is eaten with half of Sofia's around her mouth it takes the small brunette about 5 seconds before demanding that Arizona played with her. Once her face had been cleaned of the remainder of her lunch, she lead the blonde to the front room, tipping her lego out of her box.

"Did you need any help clearing up Calliope?" Arizona calls, feeling bad at leaving the kitchen a mess.

"No don't worry about it, I don't think that Sof would let you come and help anyway!" Callie chuckles from the kitchen before proceeding to tidy up.

"Zony, we going to build a castle" Sofia states, handing Arizona a handful of bricks "It's going to be the bestest castle in the world"

"Is it now?" Arizona asks, smiling "Why is that?"

"Cause it's gunna have loads of towers and flowers everywhere. Flowers are pretty. Do you like flowers?" Sofia chatted as she started putting some bricks together.

"I love flowers Sofia. Do you have a favourite flower?" Arizona asks, helping Sofia to make the base for her castle.

The brunette pouts as she thinks long and hard about the question, pausing putting two bricks together. "Roses. They pretty. But I also grow sunflowers and they are taller than me. Mama says that if I eat all my vegetables then I will grow big like my sunflowers."

"I like roses too, especially pink ones"

"I LIKE PINK!" Sofia screams, causing Arizona to jump.

"Maybe I'll buy you some flowers one day"

Sofia smiles and runs at Arizona, wrapping her arms around her neck. Pulling away, Sofia looks at Arizona "Does anyone buy you flowers?"

"No they don't Sofia"

"Well that's sad. But no one buys mama flowers. But I sometimes pick her flowers when we go on walks. Can you buy mama flowers? And she can buy you flowers and then you can both be happy. Because flowers make people happy and mama needs to smile more"

"Which flowers does your mama like? I'll buy some for her the next time I walk past a florist?"

"Mama likes roses too, but red ones. Red is her favourite colour. And tooips"

"Did you mean tulips?" Arizona asks in a slight confusion.

"I said that. Tooips"

"So, should I get your mama some red roses and red tulips? Would she like them?"

"Yes yes yes yes!"

"Ok then" Arizona says as she continues to build the castle, which is beginning to take shape quite nicely due to the blonde doing most of the structure and Sofia doing more flower placing.

When Callie enters the sitting room, she comes in to find the blonde and her daughter singing songs from Disney films. Spotting her mama, Sofia jumps up and runs to her "Mama! I missed you!" she said, as Callie sits down, allowing her to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Aw mija. But you are building such a wonderful castle with Arizona."

"Zony is the bestest castle builder in the world mama, even better than you!"

"Even better than me?!" Callie asks in fake shock.

"You the second bestest mama but Zony makes the castle taller than you"

Arizona looks up at Callie and smiles before noticing that Callie was now on crutches without her prosthetic. Noticing the concern in Arizona's eye Callie gives her a reassuring smile "Sometimes my leg hurts more than usual so I have to take it off to stop the swelling"

"Mama only has one leg, Zona. She lost her leg, so she could save me and herself" Sofia says with pride in her voice. "She has three different legs. I want her to get a pink one cause pink is the bestest colour ever but mama won't get one." She pouts" But I have a dolly who has a leg like mama and her leg is pink and has kitties on it so its ok."

"That sounds like a very special dolly Sofia, could I see it?"

Nodding quickly, Sofia runs up the stairs to get her doll from her bedroom.

"I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable Arizona. Sofia is very inquisitive, but she thinks me missing a leg is kinda cool because I get to change it. The only time it bothers her is when I wear my crutches I can't pick her up."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all, in fact, quite the opposite. It makes me much calmer knowing that she won't find my lack of a leg weird or gross. It's quite therapeutic really. Plus, she's the most adorable child I've ever met. She's something special Calliope, but not that I need to tell you that."

Before Callie can respond, hurricane Sofia enters the room, with her doll under her arm. Sitting in front of Arizona she hands her the doll. "This is Molly. Her leg comes off like mama" Sofia smiles.

"Can I tell you something Sofia?" Arizona asks, pushing herself despite her nerves.

Nodding, Sofia starts to play with her doll.

Giving Callie a quick look, Arizona sees Callie smile at her, which relaxes her a bit. Taking a deep breath, Arizona does the thing, for the second time in two days, she thought she'd never do. "Well, I'm like your mama. I also lost one of my legs a year ago"

"Really?" Sofia's eyes grow wide "Do you have a bright pink leg? That'd be epic"

"Unfortunately not" Arizona chuckles "I don't think they make them for adults"

"But that's not fair" Sofia pouts "But why can't gwown ups have pwetty colours? Mama has one that looks like a real leg. I like to prank Auntie and say that mama's leg falls off." She says chuckling. Pausing, she thinks for a few seconds before speaking "How did you lose your leg?"

"Sofia!" Callie cuts in quickly "You're not meant to ask people things like that. They might not want to talk about it" She pauses before looking at Arizona "You don't need to say anything Arizona, it's ok"

"No it's ok Calliope, I know I should talk about this, and where better to start than with this adorable little munchkin. I just hope I won't scare her…" She says, smiling at Sofia who shuffles up to sit in Arizona's lap.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine" Callie says smiling at the two in front of her.

"Well Sofia, I was on a plane to go and help a sick baby cause I'm a doctor like your mama only I help sick children. But there was something wrong with the plane, which is almost never happens and we crashed. They had to cut off my leg to save my life, just like your mama."

"Is the baby ok?" Sofia asks.

"She's absolutely fine. Luckily some other doctors went to help her, so she got better."

"Good" Sofia says, content with the answer. "And I'm glad they took your leg because if didn't I can't build castles or colour. And I need you to buy mama flowers."

"I'm glad I can build castles with you two Sofia" Arizona says, pulling the small child into a hug to sooth her racing heart.

"And you match mama. Are you twins?"

"No sweetie that's not how twins work" Callie chuckles "Twins are if you are born at the same time from the same mummy"

"Oh. But you two still match."

"That we do" Arizona joins in the smiles.

Arizona and Sofia both return to the castle building and within a few minutes, they have completed it. "Look mama! We finished the castle"

"Wow. That's amazing Sof"

"You need to say it to Zony too mama, she helped too" Sofia pouts.

"It's a wonderful castle Arizona" Callie smiles, winking at the blonde.

"Colouring time!" Sofia runs off yet again to collect her colouring books and pencils.

"You seem really good with your hands Arizona" Callie smirks, causing Arizona to blush.

"Play your cards right Calliope and one day you might find out just how good I am with them" she replies with a wink.

"What's with you buying me flowers anyway?" Callie says, quickly changing the topic before she loses control and makes out with the blonde.

"Well Sofia said no one ever buys you flowers so asked me to buy you some. She said you should also buy me some too by the way"

"Well then, that's good to know" the two women to chuckle. When their amusement dies down, Callie pauses before taking a deep breath "You do know that if your leg hurts, you can take if off. Sof won't bat an eye and I certainly won't mind."

"I'd like to but I'm not there yet, Calliope. Believe it or not, that's the first time I've even remotely opened up about the crash since it happened. I pushed everyone away and refused to talk about it to anyone."

"Well, I for one am very proud of you. I know how tough it is to open up"

Once again, before the conversation can progress, Sofia comes hurtling into the room, her arms filled with books and pencils.

For the next forty five minutes the three of them sat on the floor around the coffee table colouring in Sofia's princess colouring in books. The chat between the three of them was light and helped Arizona relax after opening up so much about the crash.

"Mama" Sofia yawns "I'm tired mama but I want Zona to stay."

"Well it is nap time sweetie. How about you go a nap and maybe Arizona will still be here when you wake up? If that's ok with her. Why don't you ask her?"

Turning to Arizona, Sofia puts on her best smile "Please Zony, will you stay so we can play after I nap?"

"Of course I will sweetie"

"Right mija, go upstairs and get yourself into bed and I'll be up in a second ok?"

"Kay mama. Next time Zony read me story if I a good girl?"

"Of course I can read you a story at some point Sofia"

Satisfied with the answers she had been given, the small brunette threw herself once more around Arizona's neck before running up the stairs to bed.

"She's not normally this good around new people, you know? Normally Sof is really shy around new people and it takes her ages to warm up to them."

"Really?" Arizona's eyes open wide "I would have never thought that. It must be the paeds magic I have"

"Hmmmm maybe" Callie chuckles before turning away to head up the stairs to put her daughter to sleep.

Once Sofia is down for her nap, Callie returns to see the blonde now sat on the sofa "Wow that was quick" Arizona says as soon as she sees the brunette.

"Yeah, Sof was pretty worn out, normally she doesn't ask to go for a nap" Callie says as she sits beside the blonde, her hand wandering onto her lap before slowly and lightly stroking her thigh.

Humming in appreciation, Arizona snuggles up to Callie before carefully placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I'm really proud of you just so you know" Callie whispers, "And I'm really glad that you feel comfortable around me and Sof" She then proceeds to place a light kiss on Arizona's lips.

Arizona pauses momentarily, before returning the kiss opening her mouth slightly but allowing Callie to take control of the kiss. The kiss becomes more passionate, lips and tongues exploring each other's mouths. Though they had already explored each other's mouths the night before but this time, both women were sober, able to explore the other's mouth and fully experience each other.

As hands start to wander, Arizona suddenly pulls away. "I can't do this Calliope" her breath starting to increase.

"I'm sorry Arizona. I didn't mean to freak you out" Callie says, clearly panicked.

"I like kissing you Calliope" Arizona blushes "But I'm no where near ready to do anything more than that just yet. I thought I wouldn't be able to kiss anyone for years, but you proved that I was wrong about that but please give me time to become comfortable in myself before we go further…" trailing off, the blonde looks worriedly at the brunette.

"Of course Arizona. Remember, I know kind of what you're going through and I will respect your choices. We will go at your pace, I promise."

"Thank you Calliope, it really means a lot" Arizona says before placing a kiss on Callie's plump lips.

"Can we still make out?" Callie asks and when Arizona nods, she smiles. "Instead of focusing on what makes you uncomfortable and going too far, how about we focus on being right here, right now"

"That sounds a wonderful idea" Arizona says before pressing her lips back onto the caramel skinned woman. "Let's start with that and see where it takes us".

* * *

 ** _I hope you like the Sofia and Arizona interaction :)_**

 ** _Remember I've posted other chapters of Girl Next Door, a one shot and the start of a mini fic!_**

 ** _What did you think of this chapter? Please feel free to leave reviews? They really mean a lot!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - When There Was Me and You

_**So sorry this is later than usual - assignments have been kicking my ass! But at least I've now completed four! Just one due after Christmas and an exam left until next term!**_

 _ **I'll be posting as often as I can but it probably won't be on a regular basis; sorry but unfortunately university comes first as much as I'd like to write stories :(**_

 _ **Anyway, first date time - enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: When There Was Me and You**

Two weeks after Arizona had hung out with Callie and Sofia, the two adults had barely seen each other due to their opposite work schedules. Though they hadn't spent much time together in person, just a few hellos in the corridors and the occasional quick kiss when no one was around. Most their communication was through their phones; short conversations throughout the day and the occasional phone call when they both had ten minutes free.

 **Callie: What's your schedule like next week? xxx**

 **Arizona: I'm working day shifts all of next week with Tuesday and Thursday off. What about you? It's been sucky not being able to see you :( … Not to sound needy or desperate or anything… xxx**

 **Callie: I'm still on day shifts due to Sof and what good luck it is that I am also off Thursday. And don't worry, I've wanted to see you too for more than ten seconds at a time xxx**

 **Arizona: And why is that good luck Calliope?! xxx**

 **Callie: Well, it would seem that I am also off Thursday… xxx**

 **Arizona: Oh really… What an interesting fact… xxx**

 **Callie: Well… Arizona Robbins how would you like to spend the day with me? xxx**

 **Arizona: Like a date…? ;) xxx**

 **Callie: If you want it to be… ;) xxx**

 **Arizona: Depends where you plan on taking me xxx**

 **Callie: That's for me to know and you to find out xxx**

 **Arizona: Oh ok, you've twisted my arm! Xxx**

 **Arizona: Shit! I've gotta go, surgery. Call later? Xxx**

 **Callie: I'd like nothing more. Apart from a kiss** **Have a good surgery – you'll rock it! Xxx**

Putting her phone in her locker, Arizona smiles before heading into surgery.

* * *

By the time Thursday rolls around, both Callie and Arizona were desperate to see each other. Callie had spent hours pondering what they could do that would be romantic, but not too romantic as to not scare Arizona.

Waiting outside Arizona's flat, Callie's nerves start to kick in. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door, her heart racing, holding a bouquet of flowers behind her back.

"Hello Calliope" Arizona says with a huge smile on her face and a slight sparkle in her eyes "You look lovely" She says, looking Callie up and down, not as subtly as she would like to be before placing a delicate kiss on Callie's tan cheek.

"And so do you" Callie can't help but smile at the blonde. "These are for you" she says, whipping out the flowers from behind her back, placing a peck on Arizona's cheek before taking in the blonde's appearance. This is the most relaxed that she's seen her, wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, a red jumped with her hair completely down, framing her pale, dainty face.

"Why thank you Calliope" Arizona's smile growing wider. "Let me just put these in some water before we go" she says, returning the peck on Callie's cheek before heading back into her apartment, leaving Callie standing outside with a grin on her face.

"So Calliope, where are you taking me?" Arizona winks, as she returns, chuckling slightly.

"Well, that would be ruining the surprise wouldn't it?" Callie jokes back.

Offering her hand to the brunette Arizona steps out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The two walk hand in hand, discussing how the past two weeks had gone. As much Arizona tries, Callie won't let slip about where they are going or what they are doing, causing the blonde to pout.

Arriving at their destination, Callie stops and smiles "We're here!" Watching confusion start to spread on Arizona's face "I thought it would be nice to go for a light walk and then have a picnic as we watch the sun set. I hope that's ok? I thought it would be a nice relaxing thing to do and it's good to walk on your leg…" she says trailing off.

Hearing this, Arizona's heart swells and a smile spreads across her pink lips. Callie has put so much thought into this date, trying to make her feel as comfortable and not making it too much so she won't intimidate Arizona or rush things between them.

"Thank you Calliope, it sounds perfect. I was wondering what on earth you had in that backpack"

The two walk around the park, appreciating the view of Seattle as the sun begins to set with each of them sneaking looks at the other.

As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Arizona's leg was hurting her. Usually, a short walk like this one wouldn't affect her but as she's been so busy working long shifts with long surgery after long surgery. Not wanting to cut her time short with Callie, or draw attention to her lack of a leg, she decides to continue. Knowing what she's doing is silly, she scolds herself in her mind. _What are you doing Arizona? Callie isn't going to judge you for needing to take a break. She understands; Idiot._

Callie had noticed that Arizona was struggling, but not wanting to make Arizona uncomfortable, she decides to say nothing. _Don't put pressure on her Callie, let her make the decision to stop. Let her take the control._

Subtly, Callie takes Arizona's hand. As soon as their skin touches, both women feel a spark of electricity and their hearts skip a beat.

Squeezing Callie's hand to get her attention, Arizona slows her walking pace until she stops completely. "Can we stop?" she says so quietly, almost whispering "My leg really hurts, I've had such a busy week and I'm just exhausted which isn't helping me..."

"Of course we can" Callie smiles widely chuckling "I was going to ask to stop soon anyway because I'm hungry! I'm so used to eating early because of Sof!"

Not sure if she completely believes Callie's excuse, Arizona raises an eyebrow. Deciding not to challenge the brunette she places a delicate kiss on her caramel skin before finding a flat spot that looked like a good place to sit "How's here?" She smiles.

"Looks perfect" Callie responds, not just meaning the spot Arizona had found.

As she places the blanket on the floor before carefully sitting down in a corner. Arizona watches the brunette as she sits down, terrified of how she's going to sit down without collapsing onto the blanket in the most ungraceful manner.

Watching Arizona stand awkwardly by the side of the blanket, Callie notices the fear in the blonde's eyes, wanting to help she decides to cut in "It's ok Arizona"

"I can't do this" The blonde responds, panic rising in her chest.

"I know it's scary, but I do know that you can do this. Did you see what I did?"

Arizona nods, not quite looking Callie in the eye.

"Ok good. I'm really sorry that I didn't think this through, I forgot that it's so hard to begin with and when you came over, you had the sofa and other things to help and that's bad thinking on my part."

"It's not your fault Calliope" Arizona offers a weak smile.

"Ok so follow what I say and hopefully this'll get you down as gracefully as possible and you might get a kiss if you're lucky" Callie winks "Right, as you lift your prosthetic up and put it out in front of you, you need to then bend your leg and when you can reach, put your hands on the floor to support you. If you need to, use one hand to lift your prosthetic up to allow yourself to sit comfortably. How does that sound?" Callie says with a soft smile spreading over her lips.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too hard" Arizona braves a smile. _I can do this_. She thinks to herself. Thinking about Callie's words and visualising Callie's actions, Arizona takes a deep breath before following the brunette's instructions and before she knows it, she's sat on the floor, eye level with her date.

Callie's eyes fill with pride and a smile forms on her lips, her pearly white teeth dazzling Arizona. "Well done. How did you find that?"

Arizona returns the brunette's smile "Much easier than I thought" she responds, her voice filled with excitement.

"Well, I think that deserves a reward" Callie smirks before leaning over and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. Before she can pull away, Arizona pulls her in closer, running her fingers through Callie's hair. The brunette moans into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly, her tongue seeks entrance. Once she's granted what she wants, the two tongues dance, tasting each other.

Hearing someone walk past, the two jump away from each other, a pink blush forming on both of their cheeks.

"How about we eat some dinner?" Callie suggests, tucking her hair behind her ear and not quite looking Arizona in the eyes which Arizona thought was absolutely adorable.

As Callie started to unpack the food she had prepared earlier from her bag, Arizona runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down before she pounces the Latina and makes out with her in the middle of a park.

"Sandwich?" Callie asks, interrupting the blonde's thoughts of kissing Callie. As the brunette offers her a selection of sandwiches, Arizona's cheeks grow redder.

"Um… I don't like sandwiches" She says awkwardly…

"It's ok" she smiles back "I don't either, but I'm so used to making them for Sof cause she can't get enough. Not sure where she got that from!" Noticing Arizona relax, she continues "I do have some pasta salad, fruit salad, carrot sticks and even some homemade sausage rolls!"

"Ooh yum" Arizona says, reaching for the biggest sausage roll she could see before cramming it, causing crumbs to fall out of her mouth onto her chest and lap.

"Are you saving some for later?" Callie chuckles, taking a bite of her own sausage roll.

"Stop it" Arizona says, trying to cover her face with her hair, embarrassed. "I just really like sausage rolls and yours is probably the best I've ever eaten oh my god. You need to make these for me again!"

"I'd be more than happy to" Callie says, picking some crumbs of Arizona's chest, her fingers brushing over the swell of her breasts which causes both women to shiver with want.

A comfortable light chat falls between the two women as they continue to eat the food Callie prepared.

Callie learnt that Arizona's favourite colours are green and pink, her favourite food was spaghetti bolognese and though no matter how hard she tried and as much she liked to eat, the blonde could not cook. The brunette also learnt that the blonde loved travelling and had dreams of travelling due to growing up in a military family and moving ever year as well as wanting to be a doctor since she was a child.

Arizona learnt that Callie's favourite colour was deep blue and she had been taught to cook by her mum and grandmother though as a surgeon she had little time for it, though she tried to make fresh food for Sofia instead of relying on packaged or ready meals as though she no longer spoke to her mum due to dating women and having a child out of wedlock, she couldn't let her values escape her mind. Callie told Arizona how she wanted to become a doctor after joining the peace corps after she finished school. Though she originally went there to annoy her parents and escape the life she was living in Miami she was really glad that she went as it gave her life direction and made her want to become a doctor.

As the conversation dies down, Callie shuffles herself around so they are both facing the setting sun. "It's beautiful" Callie says, gazing out over the view.

"It is" Arizona says, looking at Callie as she speaks, a smile forming on her pink lips.

Sitting in silence, hands shuffle towards each other until fingers are touching, sparks flying as if it were the fourth of July. Trying to be as smooth as she possibly can, Callie slides her hand up on top of the blonde's before lacing their fingers. She gives Arizona's hand a light squeeze as they smile at each other before turning their attention back to the setting sun; their hands still intertwined.

"I don't want to pressure you" Callie breaks the silence "But where are we going? Because you said that you weren't ready to date but we have kissed; and quite a bit at that. And when we do, it feels so good, but I don't want to pressure you into anything and well, I'm just wondering what we are and where we are going. I know that you need your time and that you have to put yourself first but it's just been in the back of my mind, nagging me…"

"Callie" Arizona cuts in "I'm not going to lie, finding out about your leg did make this a lot easier. From what you've said, I know that you'll understand that I need to take things, certain things more than others, slower than most people and that I know you won't pressure me into anything or make me feel bad for not being able to do things. That has taken so much pressure off how I'm feeling as I know that expectations of when intimacy won't be rushed. You've been so accepting and welcoming of me into your life, including letting me meet your little girl, who by the way, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this enough; is absolutely adorable and a complete ray of sunshine. I'd like to go on more dates with you, get to know you better, as well as Sofia if that's ok with you and then who knows where we'll end up, but, I would like to date you Calliope Torres and see where we go."

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do sweetie. We can go at your pace. But, I'd love to get to know you better and go on more dates with you. And Sofia absolutely loves you, she doesn't quite understand why you couldn't come round to play with her because she thinks that everyone works the same shifts to me but I've tried my best to explain it to her and I may have promised that you'll come over soon to play with her and you did say that you'd read her a story at some point" Callie chuckles.

"So, are we good?" Arizona responds, squeezing Callie's hand.

"I'm sorry for rambling. But I'm glad that we are on the same page" she responds, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Sitting on the picnic rug, both women feel at peace now that they have discussed where they stand in their relationship, Arizona rubbing her thumb over Callie's hand.

Half an hour passes of the two women talking until Callie notices the time. "Shit! Is that the time?!" Callie panics. "I really don't want to cut this short but I have to get home to Sofia cause I've left her with a babysitter and I need to be there to put her to bed."

"Of course, I understand. Your little girl comes before anything else. Can you tell her I say hello? And that I'll come and see her at some point soon, as long as that's alright with you that is." Arizona says, starting to sort out the tubs and passing them to Callie to put away.

Once everything is packed away, the two start to walk back to Arizona's flat. "Well, I guess this is the end of the date" Callie says, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I guess it is" Arizona responds, the sadness in her voice as well "But I had a wonderful time Calliope, thank you so much"

"It's been my pleasure to accompany such a beautiful lady out" Callie smiles before taking hold of Arizona's hands and taking a step closer to her, placing her red lips on the blonde's pink ones. As the kiss gets more heated, their hands part and find their way to each other's hips, pulling themselves closer together. Lips part, tongues explore mouths and teeth nip at lips.

Pulling away, Arizona pouts. "Not that I love this, but you have a little angel to get back to"

"That I do" Callie says, placing one last sweet kiss on Arizona's lips before turning away to head home.

As she reaches her car, Callie takes out her phone and sends Arizona a text.

 **Callie: I had a lovely time and can't wait to do something similar soon! Xxx**

Getting into her car and driving home, Callie hears her phone buzz and a smile forms on her lips as she continues to drive.

Pulling into her drive, Callie checks her phone and the smile grows wider when she has proof that it's from the blonde.

 **Arizona: I also had a great time. I'm going to plan the next date by the way xxx**

Opening the front door, Callie is greeted by a smiling Sofia running up to her and wrapping her short arms around Callie's legs, before she's scooped up into her mother's arms. Placing a kiss on her mother's tan cheek, Sofia looks at what Callie is wearing "Where have you been mama? You look pwetty"

"Well mija, I went out with Arizona" Callie smiles at the mention of the blonde. As does her daughter.

"Zony here?" Sofia asks, pure excitement on her face.

"Unfortunately not mija" Callie says, her heart breaking at the look of heart break on her daughter's tiny face.

"But she my Zony. She come play with me. I miss her" Sofia pouts.

"She did say that she would come over soon so you two can play and maybe she can even read you a story" Callie says quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Weally?" Sofia's eyes grow wide with joy.

"Yeah" Callie says "But it's bedtime now princesa"

"Nooooooo" Sofia cries "Want to see zony now. Want zony to read me story"

"You'll see Arizona soon, I promise mija"

"Nooooooo see Zony now. Not fair you see her. I miss zona" Sofia cries into Callie's shoulders.

Not wanting Sofia to have a full on melt down, Callie decides to try something she wouldn't normally do and try to give Sofia what she wants. "How about I call Arizona so you can talk to her for 5 minutes when you're in bed? But this is not going to happen all the time ok mija?"

"Yes yes yes!" Sofia's cries stop and she practically throws herself out of Callie's arms and running up the stairs.

Once Callie has paid her babysitter, she runs up the stairs after her crazy daughter. After helping Sofia into her pyjamas and watching Sofia brushing her teeth and helping her finish them off before tucking Sofia into bed.

"Call Zona mama" Sofia begs.

Placing a kiss on her daughter's brown curls, Callie presses facetime on Arizona's contact. As the phone rings, she gets nervous, would Arizona be annoyed at her for disrupting her evening?

"Hello? Calliope?" Arizona asks as she answers, her face appearing on Callie's phone.

"ZONY" Sofia screams with joy as soon as she sees the blonde's face.

"Oh hello there miss Sofia" Arizona smiles.

"Miss you" Sofia says, her voice filled with sleep.

"Well I'll see you soon I promise ok? We can play games again"

"Yay!" Sofia smiles "How soon?"

"I'll have to speak to your mama tomorrow but I promise it won't be too long"

"Mama you go now. I talk to my Zona" Sofia says, pushing Callie out of view of the camera.

"Oh I see how it is" Callie chuckles "Is it ok if I leave you two alone Arizona?"

"Of course it is. I'll speak to you in a bit Calliope"

"Alright now mija, you can talk to Arizona for 10 minutes and then you have to stop so we can have story time, ok?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Si mama" comes the response and Callie's heart swells with love, as does Arizona's.

On her way out of the room, Callie puts on the lamp and fairy lights before turning off the main light, leaving her daughter and Arizona alone to talk.

* * *

 _ **I did do some research on how to sit down with a prosthetic and it was actually really interesting so I hope I did it justice :D**_

 _ **I hope this chapter made up for the wait :)**_


	7. A Night To Remember

6 months into the relationship and Callie and Arizona have been spending most of their free time together. As well as multiple dates including days out, more walks in the park and meals out, they had included Sofia in a number of these dates, which Arizona called family dates. They had gone to the zoo, not just for the enjoyment of Sofia though Arizona would not admit it. They had also baked multiple cakes, cookies and other sweet treats and one night Sofia and Arizona had even cooked Callie dinner.

When Arizona had a spare few minutes during her shift, she would go and visit Sofia in the day care, much to the joy of Sofia. The two had become even more attached to each other and when Arizona was round for dinner, she would read Sofia stories before she went to bed. Callie never grew jealous of the growing relationship between her girlfriend and her daughter, instead, she saw it as something beautiful. Arizona had opened up so much since their first meeting, her eyes sparkling more frequently, as well as much brighter and it seemed she had a more positive outlook on life.

The two had officially become girlfriends four and a half months into their dating. It was Arizona who popped the question, surprising Callie who had not wanted to push anything or spook Arizona.

Intimately, there had been no sex, though it had been on each other women's minds. Luckily for Arizona, Callie knew almost exactly how she felt which made the lines of communication easier between the two of them. Arizona often wouldn't have to say anything and Callie would know how she was feeling. There had been lots of intense making out sessions, a handful of which had led to both women being either shirtless and or braless but nothing further had occurred.

Despite the lack of a sexual relationship, neither of them had felt as close to another partner as they did to each other. Maybe it was the waiting or maybe it was two halves of a whole connecting together. Feeling complete, the women talked about anything and everything under the sun, including Callie's love for conspiracy theories which did make Arizona laugh when she found out. But seeing the passion behind the brunette's eyes made her stop laughing and it was one of the many things she loved about the woman. Not that she had told her yet.

The two of them hadn't told Sofia that they were dating yet, so they couldn't be intimate in front of her. Callie wanted to wait to tell her baby girl about Arizona being her girlfriend when they had been together for a bit longer, fearing what would happen if they broke up. Sofia was already so attached to Arizona as her mum's friend, she dreaded to think what would happen if they were to break up; it would probably crush Sofia. As she had never dated seriously whilst Sofia had been alive, she was also apprehensive about how Sofia would react to her having a girlfriend or boyfriend as it was uncharted territory for the two of them. Even though Sofia clearly loved Arizona, and the blonde loved her back, would Sofia still feel that way towards her if she knew that they were dating?

On their sixth month anniversary, under the stars in Callie's back garden, Arizona was asked by Callie if she would like to spend the night one night. Seeing the instant panic that quickly covered the blonde's face, the brunette quickly explained that staying the night didn't mean that there would be any pressure to have sex and suggested that they included Sofia in their plans, hoping to stop Arizona spiralling.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, ocean blue eyes captured coffee brown ones and Arizona agreed to spend the night. She quickly got suggesting ideas of things they could do with Sofia, including fort building, Disney films and popcorn!

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde and they spend the rest of the time before Arizona went home wrapped in each other's arms, planning their first sleepover. Arizona still apprehensive about the whole ordeal but deciding to push herself and conquer her fears to spend time with the precious little girl she loves so much as well has her girlfriend. She knew what Callie had done, by opening the invitation to include Sofia it was guaranteed that it would be a PG rated sleepover at most and she couldn't love Callie any more for making her more at ease.

* * *

Standing outside Callie's door, Arizona is once again standing outside, fear flooding her system. In the bag slung over her shoulder is a change of clothes, full length pyjama bottoms and her old, baggy John Hopkins t-shirt and all the other necessary items needed for spending the night at someone's house. Under her arm is a pair of crutches. Callie had a spare pair that she was told that she could borrow but Arizona decided that she would feel more comfortable using her own when she would inevitably have to take off her prosthetic.

Taking one last deep breath, her knuckles rap on the door. From the inside she can hear Sofia scream with delight followed quickly by the sound of small footsteps running towards the door, causing the blonde to chuckle slightly. "Zony!" she hears Sofia exclaim. "Mama! Come let Zony in!"

Looking down she can see that Sofia has opened the letter box flap. Leaning over so she is more eye level with the mini brunette, Arizona smiles which causes an even bigger smile to erupt on Sofia's face. "Hey there little miss" she coos.

"Mama is being slow Zony" Sofia pouts "We gunna make cupcakes. Mama slow."

"I'm sure your mama is going to come as soon as she can and then we can make the best cupcakes in the world. How does that sound?"

"AMAZING! They gunna be da bestest cupcakes ever" Sofia starts to jump up and down with excitement, shutting the letter box as she hears Callie walking up the hall.

The front door opens and Arizona is met with the warmth of Callie's chocolate brown eyes. Before they can even say anything to each other, Sofia attached herself to Arizona's real leg, throwing her arms around her placing kisses all over it, squeezing tightly.

"Come on Sof, let Arizona in the house" Callie chuckles, trying to separate her daughter from her girlfriend.

"No." Sofia pouts, holding on even tighter "If I let go, Zony leave."

"No I won't little miss, I have until tomorrow with you and we have so much to do!"

"We do?" Sofia looks up at Arizona wide eyed. "What we do tonight?"

"Well, I'm sure your mama mentioned baking cupcakes and you can't have a sleepover without the most important thing of all" Arizona pauses for dramatic effect.

"What Zony" Sofia asks impatiently.

"A fort!" Arizona says, tickling the mini brunette under her armpits, causing her leg to be freed.

"Go go go Zony! Come on, why we waiting I wanna bake cakies" Sofia says, running back into the house, running between Callie's legs and into the kitchen.

"Hold on mija!" Callie calls after her tornado of a daughter "We need to eat dinner first!"

Turning back to face Arizona, she gives her a toothy grin before placing a light kiss on Arizona's lips. "Still sure you want to spend the night?" She jokes, taking Arizona's crutches from underneath her arm.

"I'm absolutely sure" Arizona returns the smile. "There's no place I'd rather be".

Sharing one last kiss, the two women head into Callie's house and Arizona popped her bag in the front room before heading into the kitchen to find Sofia skipping around the kitchen, singing a song about cupcakes, wearing a small apron that was covered in rainbows. Spotting Arizona, she stops her singing and climbs onto a chair to give the blonde another hug.

The two adults start preparing the dinner of meatballs, tomato sauce and pasta whilst Sofia sat at the kitchen table colouring, swinging her legs with happiness and her tongue poking out of her mouth slightly with concentration.

Once dinner is prepared, Sofia insists on sitting next to Arizona, which Callie fakes protests to with a clear smile on her face as her daughter and girlfriend sit together, smiling and joking.

Once dinner is prepared, Sofia insists on sitting next to Arizona, which Callie fakes protests to with a clear smile on her face as her daughter and girlfriend sit together, smiling and joking.

Dinner eaten, the three start baking their cupcakes. "Cupcake time!" Sofia's sings, skipping around the kitchen. Callie puts on the radio and Sofia and Callie start to dance around the kitchen. "Come dance wif me Zony" Sofia says, her big brown eyes smiling up at her blonde friend.

"I'm not very good at dancing Sof" Arizona says, worried that she will lose her balance and fall and make a fool of herself in front of Callie and Sofia and embarrass herself.

"But dance fun" Sofia pesters, "Mama and I have dance party and we dance lots"

"Well, that sounds like fun" Arizona smiles.

"So, you dance wif me?" Sofia asks, batting her eyelashes, making herself look extra cute.

Looking at Callie who smiles at her and nods, conveying that it's ok for Arizona to dance, knowing the internal struggle Arizona is going through. Before the car crash, Callie loved to dance. On nights out, she'd dance with almost anyone, just enjoying the movements her body made to the music. But after the crash and the subsequent loss of her leg and birth of her daughter, she lost her confidence and with a young child to look after she had an excuse to stay in. After the crash, she'd been attending weekly therapy sessions at Addie's insistence, using Sofia as an emotional blackmail saying that her daughter would need a mum who is strong enough to look after her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the guilt trip worked.

After nine months with since the crash and eight with her therapist, Callie was more confident walking on her leg and finally opening up, she finally felt she was getting somewhere. They hadn't only discussed the crash and the loss of her best friend but her family and their reaction to her coming out and her growing up. She discussed how dancing was a thing that she used to do for fun, alone in her room when she was school and had barely any friends. So, her therapist set her a task for her to dance in the week before the next session.

One evening, Callie picked started her favourite dance playlist and started to let the music wash over her, letting the beat carry her movements. She took a tentative few steps, swaying her hips to the beat before gaining confidence and picking up her daughter. The two of them swayed to the music, Sofia on Callie's hip, babbling along to the music as her mum held her close.

Snapping out of her memory, Callie sees Arizona taking similar careful steps to the ones she had taken a few years ago, the only difference between their experiences is that Arizona has support with her. Sofia reaches up, and Arizona takes her hand, squeezing lightly and returning Callie's smile.

Taking a step forward, Arizona's smile grows as her hips start to move the music. Seeing Arizona start to dance, Sofia squeals with glee and starts to shake her body more or less in time with the music, causing the two adults to chuckle slightly at her actions.

As Callie prepares the ingredients for the cupcakes as she watches the two of them dance, Arizona's confidence growing with every step. Usually, Sofia is much more intense when she dances, but even at her young age she was aware of being calmer around Arizona, noticing that the blonde could sometimes be uneasy on her feet, especially later in the day.

Watching the two dance Callie can't help but smile. She never thought she'd end up here, with someone who loves her daughter so much, especially someone her daughter loves and looks up to. Since the first time they met, Sofia has become infatuated with the blonde.

Checking her watch, Callie realises the time. "As much fun as you two seem to be having, I think you might want to stop and start the cupcakes" Callie smiles.

"CUPCAKES" Sofia cries with joy before letting of Arizona's hands and running off to the bathroom off the kitchen to wash her hands. Almost as quickly as she left, the little brunette returned, hands damp from not quite drying them properly. "Apron mama" She says, trying to reach the apron off the hook.

"Apron mama what?" Callie asks back, a slight frown coming over her face.

"Apron mama; pleaseeee" Sofia says, batting her eyelashes, trying to look extra cute so her mum wouldn't be too upset that she forgot to say please.

"That's much better mija" Callie says with a smile before she ties the apron straps around her daughter's waist.

All hands washed, the three start to make the batter, Sofia dusting the counter with flour and sugar as she pours in the ingredients. As they mix the batter, the three of them joke and laugh as if they don't have a care in the world. Callie and Arizona subtly flirt with each other, almost teasing each other, causing both women to be frustrated with the other, but loving every moment of it.

Cupcakes in the oven, the scent wafting starting to waft through the house, filling their noses. Callie and Arizona carry chairs from the kitchen into the sitting room to start making their blanket fort whilst Sofia runs upstairs and starts to throw all the blankets she can find down the stairs before running them into the front room.

"Will our castle be da bestest?" Sofia asks Arizona, handing her a blanket.

"Of course it will be sweetie" Arizona says, accepting the blanket and starts to place it over the chairs, starting to create the roof for their fort. As Callie and Arizona create the roof for their den, Sofia places cushions on the floor to make it comfortable for the three of them to lie comfortably in as well as extra blankets to lie under. To complete the fort, Sofia runs upstairs one final time and grabs some of her favourite toys, including her amputee dolly.

"What do you think Sof?" Callie asks her daughter, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the clear joy that has overcome the small brunette.

"It perfect mama" Sofia smiles, jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

Before anyone has time to do anything else, the timer goes off, indicating that the cupcakes have baked. Without hesitation, Sofia jumps up and runs into the kitchen, closely followed by Callie. Arizona can't help but chuckle at the two brunettes before following them into the kitchen, following the increasing scent of freshly baked cupcakes, as if in a cartoon following the smell of the baked goods.

"Cupcakes" Sofia says, reaching out to grab one before Callie lightly swats her hand away before scolding her playfully.

"We need to let them cool, mija. Then we can put the icing on them." Sofia pouts at the news that she can't eat cupcakes right away "But" Callie continues "We can watch a film first than then we can ice them and eat them"

"Coco?" Sofia asks

"The drink or the film?" Callie asks, knowing that she means the film but will probably try to get away with both. She isn't often allowed hot chocolate but since this is a special occasion she thinks she can allow it.

"Bof?" Sofia asks sweetly.

"Just this once, ok?" Callie replies.

Arizona watches the two, smiling at the interaction. She never felt she'd ever get to have anything close to anything to what she's experiencing now. Though Sofia didn't know that the two were dating, she could tell the mini Callie looked up to her. She didn't try to parent Sofia, Callie had never asked her to and she didn't want to overstep the boundary but she loved Sofia as if she was her own. When she was round at Callie's, she would read Sofia books before she went to bed, play with her and assist Callie in bath time on occasion. When the three of them went out, Sofia often chose to hold Arizona's hand over Callie's, which made Arizona's heart swell with love. She spoke to Callie about this, to make sure that she was comfortable with these events and Callie said that she couldn't be happier with the relationship the blonde had formed with her daughter. She had had some dreams over the last few months of a couple of years down the road, Sofia calling her mummy and a new born, creating their own family. One she'd always dreamed of.

"Do you want coco Zona?" Sofia asks, holding out a much that was clearly designed by the little girl. When Arizona confirms that she does, Sofia continues "Dis a special mug. I drawed on it. You can use it". Which only caused Arizona's heart to fill with more love for the small girl.

"Why thank you, special girl" Arizona coos "It's a very beautiful mug. I feel very honoured to be allowed to use it"

Once the hot chocolate is made, snacks prepped and the film in the DVD player, the three of them settle down, Sofia insisting that Arizona go in the middle so that both of the brunettes can cuddle up to the blonde, which made the two adults laugh. For someone who didn't know that her mum was dating the blonde, she had obviously recognised how close her mother was with her friend, having seen them cuddle up on the sofa on more than one occasion; just like Arizona would do with her when they read or watched tv shows together.

"Dis is my favwote film" Sofia whispers, not so quietly, in Arizona's ear; her breath tickling the blonde's ear. "I love singin the songs and the peoples look like me" She says simply before rolling over and stuffing a mouth full of popcorn in her mouth.

Arizona remains stunned at Sofia's words "And you're the most beautiful little girl in the world Sofia" Arizona whispers, tickling her lightly before pulling her into a tight hug, trying to express to the little girl just how much she cares about her.

As the film continues, Sofia tries to sing along to the lyrics, though not very successfully and Arizona and Callie caught each other's eyes and the two of them smile. "You ok?" Callie mouths, reaching her arm around Sofia to squeeze Arizona's hand. Running her thumb over the blonde's soft skin, Callie feels a sense of calm wash over her body. Arizona feels the same serenity flood over her the second Callie's hand makes contact with hers.

Reaching over, Arizona pops a piece of popcorn into Callie's mouth, running her finger over Callie's lips before dipping her finger into her mouth. Suppressing a moan, Callie shuts her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Arizona this intimate with her.

Both women jump apart when Sofia moves in between the two of them, startling them out of their trance. "Popcorn Zona?" she asks.

"I'd love some" Arizona smiles, ruffling Sofia's hair. Sofia picks up a handful of popcorn and starts to feed it to Arizona, one piece at a time, taking her eyes off the film for the first time since it started.

Once the film is over, Sofia and Arizona both shedding tears, of sadness and happiness. "Right, little miss" Callie says, "It's pyjama time" she blows a raspberry on the slip of Sofia's skin that's on show, causing Sofia to giggle and flail her limbs as she laughs.

"Stop mami stop" she giggles "Help me Zona" she struggles to get out over her laughter.

"I'll stop if you put your pyjamas on" Callie interjects.

"Zonaaaa" Sofia cries out.

"Watch out Calliope" Arizona chuckles "Because Sofia just got reinforcements" and without another thought she reaches up and starts to tickle Callie.

At Arizona's actions, Callie's actions slow and Sofia manages to wriggle free and starts to join Arizona in tickling of her mother.

"Oh I see how it is" Callie says, gasping for breath between laughs. "You two are ganging up on me"

"No one is ganging up on you Calliope" Arizona says with a smirk.

"Oh you shall live to regret this Arizona" Callie says with a glint in her eye, causing Arizona to gulp.

"Right" Arizona says, pulling away from the two brunettes. "Your mama said something about pyjamas and I bet you have some really cute pyjamas"

"I has the bestest jamas" Sofia says smiling from ear to ear. "Dey have puppies on them. Mama won't let me get a puppy" She pouts.

"We aren't getting into this now Sof" Callie says, rolling her eyes slightly. "But why don't you go show Arizona your pyjamas now you two have stopped tickling me"

"Zony and I win tickley fight" Sofia says proudly before waiting for Arizona to stand up. Once Arizona is upright, Sofia takes her hand and practically sprints off up the stairs, dragging the blonde behind her.

"I'm just going to the loo Sofia, can you be a big girl and put on your pyjamas?"

"I big girl" Sofia smiles before rushing off to prove just how grown up she is.

Once Arizona has been to the toilet, quickly brushing her hair and washing her face before leaving the room to check on Sofia. What she sees is adorable. Sofia has managed to put on her night pull ups, pyjama bottoms but her head is stuck in the head hole and her arms are flailing; trying to find their way out.

"Hey there Sofia, did you need a hand?" Arizona asks quietly, trying not to startle the mini brunette.

"I big girl. I change myself" Sofia mumbles from inside her fabric prison.

"You can still be a big girl and ask for help"

"Ok… Help Zona…" Sofia says hesitantly. Once freed from her tshirt and properly dressed, she pulls Arizona into a big hug and places a wet kiss on her cheek. "Zona…" she pauses before looking up into Arizona's deep blue eyes. "Can I tell you a secrets?"

"Of course you can" Arizona says, smiling down at the small bundle of joy with nothing but love and adoration.

"Dis the bestest fun I've had ever" She whispers, not so quietly in Arizona's ear.

"Really?" Arizona asks. "This is the most fun I've ever had too. You're amazing Sofia, I hope you know that" she says before pulling Sofia into a big hug.

Unbeknownst to them, Callie watched the exchange between her daughter and her girlfriend through the crack in the door and a tear falls down her cheek as she watches the love between the two of them. "How did I get so lucky?" she asks herself, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

* * *

 _ **So... Thoughts?**_


	8. You Are The Music In Me

_**AN: So... I'm still alive... Short chapter I know but I'm just getting back into the flow of writing stuff that isn't academic...**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - You Are The Music In Me

* * *

"Zony" Arizona hears as she is woken from her slumber, accompanied with a light shaking from small hands. When Arizona didn't open her eyes right away, she hears a slightly louder "Zony?!". Opening her eyes, she is met with Sofia's chubby face about ten inches from hers.

"Zony!" The mini brunette exclaims with nothing but pure glee and the biggest grin in the world on her face. "Yous awake! Now we eats breakfast"

"I'm sorry for little miss waking you but I couldn't keep her off any longer. She's been wanting to wake you for a couple of hours now but I somehow managed to fall asleep next to you for those two hours instead." Callie says ruffling her daughter's bed tousled hair.

"I cuddle you when we sleep Zony" Sofia says, wrapping her arms around the sleepy blonde.

"How about we go get downstairs for breakfast?" the taller brunette asks the two who were now staring at her wide eyed with excitement.

"Last one down is a smelly egg" Sofia cries out in excitement before she runs off down the stairs without a second thought rambling about pancakes.

"That's not fair!" Arizona laughs as she calls after the adorable brunette "I don't have my leg on!" After the crash and the subsequent amputation, Arizona never thought she'd be able to talk about her prosthetic in such a casual manner but being surrounded by the support and dare she say, love, from the two brunettes has made it so much easier.

As Arizona throws back her head and laughs after her daughter, Callie can't take her eyes off her gorgeous blonde girlfriend. Watching her laugh is captivating, and every fibre of her being was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Sitting next to Arizona, Callie wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "As much as Sofia enjoyed waking up, for the second time, next to you. It would have been wonderful to have woken up next to you…" Callie trails off and kisses Arizona's exposed collarbone, working her way her creamy neck, kissing each freckle until she reaches her cheek. "It would have been so nice to wake up with you in my arms"

Turning to face Callie, Arizona smiles and nuzzles into the crook of Callie's neck, inhaling the scent of pure Callie. "That would have been wonderful" she whispers, before placing a soft, sweet kiss against Callie's skin before leaning over and picking up her leg that was leaning against the bedside table and putting it on.

"Anyway… breakfast?" Callie asks before turning away and following her energetic daughter down the stairs. Arizona looked up just in time to see Callie walk out of the bedroom in red satin shorts with a white lace trim, perfectly emphasising the curve of her bottom. Arizona's eyes were transfixed with the tan skin on Callie's legs and the way her hips swayed as she walks. Once Callie is almost out of sight, she turns around and smiles at Arizona "Coming?" she winks before turning around again and walking down the stairs and Arizona feels a almost forgotten tingly feeling shooting straight to her core.

* * *

After a breakfast of pancakes and Sofia insisting that she could dress herself before Callie could stop her, her daughter had come downstairs with her face covered in syrup from pancakes and her tshirt on back to front. Callie had gone to the toilet, so Arizona was alone when Sofia returned downstairs.

"Oh Sofia" Arizona chuckles at the sight of the little girl "What have you done? Did you need a hand?"

Sheepishly, Sofia nods her head before leading Arizona up to the kitchen sink and points to the cupboard underneath it, "Das where Mama keeps the clof for when I get sticky"

Taking the cloth from it's place on the shelf and applying warm water, Arizona starts to wipe the sticky syrup of the toddler's face. "Stay still Sofia" the blonde says as the brunette wiggles around "Otherwise you'll be sticky _all_ day and then I'll be sad"

"Why Zony sad?" Sofia asks, instantly stopping her wriggling.

"Because if you're all sticky, then I won't be able to get my Sofia hugs, will I?"

Sofia refuses to move a muscle until the last drop of syrup is off her face before throwing her arms around her blue eyed friend and squeezes her as tightly as she can. "I'm no sticky now so I can hug yous all the time" she giggles, placing a slobbery kiss on Arizona's cheek. Arizona's heart melts at just how precious Sofia is and hugs her even closer to her body.

"Can we dance Zony? I like dancing" Sofia asks.

"Of course we can, just let me connect my phone to the speakers and then we can dance all we want. Or at least until Mama comes back." She chuckles to herself and selects a disney playlist on youtube before pressing shuffle and turning around to face the adorable toddler. "Ready to dance Sofia?"

"Yeah!" she says loudly as the first few notes of Let It Go play through the speakers. "Dance wif me Zony" she smiles before taking Arizona's hands and starts to jump around and attempt to sing along with the words.

The blonde smiles down at the small child and joins in with the singing but can't help think about just how much confidence she has gained from this tiny human. She doesn't see her as missing anything or think that there's anything wrong with her and when she needs to do things slowly or differently to the toddler, Sofia adjusts quickly and doesn't give it a second thought. Sofia really is a blessing, she thinks to herself.

The song changes to Can You Feel The Love Tonight and as the tempo slows, Sofia asks to be picked up and Arizona's heart falls out of her stomach. "I can't sweetie" she smiles weakly, her dimples not on show. "My leg can still be wobbly at times and I don't want to risk dropping you. Maybe another time, ok?"

"Of course Zony" Sofia replies before twirling around Arizona, pretending to do ballet.

Watching from the doorway, Callie smiles yet again at watching another precious moment between her daughter and her girlfriend. Moments like this fill her heart with pure joy and makes her glad that she opened up her heart after being burned so badly last time. These moments also realise what a wonderful daughter she has.

As the song changes to Under The Sea and the tempo picks up once again, Callie continues to watch as the two dance around, hand in hand, singing along. Taking out her phone, she decides to film this so she can show Arizona just how cute it is and also, if she has a bad day then she can look back on it when she needs cheering up.

She goes unnoticed for almost the whole song until Arizona spins around and spots her standing in the door frame "Calliope!" She smiles, her dimples on full display as she spots her girlfriend. "Were you recording us?" She asks, mock protest clear in her voice.

"Nooo…" Callie looks away in fake embarrassment before looking back at the blonde with a cheeky grin.

"Come join us Mama!" Sofia smiles, her tshirt still on back to front but whenever the blonde tries to turn it around, she protests and blows a raspberry.

"Yeah, come and join in Calliope" Arizona says, a playful tone to her voice as she holds out her hand for Callie to take. Accepting the outreached hand, Callie starts to dance as the song changes once again. Taking Sofia's hand, the three of them are connected. Smiles plastered on their faces as they sing along and dance without a care in the world. That is, of course, until Callie's phone rings.

"Excuse me" She says, everyone upset that their dancing has come to an end for now "I need to take this" kissing Sofia's cheek as she pouts as her mother before picking up the call.

"Hello? Oh hi Ads, yeah everything's going great here. How's LA?" She says as she leaves the room, leaving Arizona and Sofia still dancing, though not as enthusiastically as before.

* * *

Half an hour later and fifteen dances later, an exhausted Arizona and Sofia sit on the sofa, with Sofia on Arizona's lap with her head on Arizona's shoulder and her fingers playing with the blonde's curls.

Sliding into the spot next to Arizona, Callie smiles at her girls "Everything ok?" Arizona asks with a smile.

"Yeah. It's Addie's birthday in a couple of months and she invited me an Sof out to celebrate. The invite is also extended to you, if you'd like to come"

"Auntie Addie!" Sofia says, a beaming smile on her face as soon as she hears her name before turning to Arizona "She live by da sea and we swim wif da fishies"

Seeing a look of what could only be described as sheer panic fall over Arizona's face, Callie quickly intervenes "Why don't you go do some colouring mija? I need to talk boring grown up stuff with Arizona."

Sofia pouts at her mother's words but when Callie pouts back, she gives Arizona one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before tottering over to the coffee table to start colouring in a picture of a fire breathing dragon.

"You don't have to come sweetie" Callie says, sliding her hand over to take Arizona's.

"She lives in LA, doesn't she?" Arizona pauses.

"Yes…" Callie looks Arizona in the eye.

"I don't think I can Callie, I'm not ready…"

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I'd never do that."

"The crash wasn't that long ago and I know I've made lots of progress since then but I'm scared Calliope… I need to get some air" and with that, Arizona gets up and walks out of Callie's house.

"Where Zona go mama?" Sofia asks, tears forming in her eyes "Why she leave and no say bye bye?" Scooping her daughter up into a tight hug, Callie wipes the tears from her daughters eyes.

"You know Zona was in a plane crash which made her lose her leg?" She asks carefully.

"Yeah. She go save babies"

"That's right Sof" Callie says, a smile forming on her lips at how proud Sofia looked at remembering that information. "But because of that, she's scared to fly. And Auntie Addie lives far away so we would go to see her by plane."

"I'll protect my Zony" Sofia says, puffing out her little chest.

"I know you will my precious little girl, but even you might not be enough to help her. She is really really really scared. Do you understand?"

"But I wan go see Auntie Addie wif Zony. Wan show Zony my swimmies" Sofia objects. "I go find Zony and tell her I make it ok" she says, jumping off her mother's lap and following the direction Arizona had left.

"Arizona needs time, mija. She won't have gone far but she needs time to think. You know when mama gets scared in cars sometimes? It's like that."

"Drive to Auntie Addie? Or train. I like the train." Sofia says, walking back towards Callie.

"You know what mija, I'll ask her when she comes back ok? Now, why don't you finish colouring in your picture. I'm sure Arizona would love to see it when she's back." As soon as the words leave her mother's mouth, Sofia is off and back at the table with her pencils in her hand, colouring in.

Standing at the door, Callie sighs. _Oh god. What is going to happen?_

 **Callie:** Just wanted to let you know that whenever you want, you can come back inside, I'll leave the back door unlocked. Whatever you decide will be ok, just know that I (and Sofia of course) care about you so much. Xxx

A few minutes later, sat outside the house in floods of tears, Arizona receives the text. Images flood her mind of the crash, of being trapped, of almost dying. Her shortness of breath takes over and as her vision blackens, she does the one thing she can do and press ring Callie before the blackness consumes her and she's out cold.

* * *

 _ **AN: So; thoughts? Should Arizona go or not? Should she fly? Drive? Train? Let me know :)**_


End file.
